


keep your heart for me, for someday i'll return

by mscherriv



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Big Eden AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Season/Series 04, don't worry johnny rose will be fine, medical emergencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscherriv/pseuds/mscherriv
Summary: “Hello?” he answers, trying desperately to not sound like he was just in the middle of panicking.“David?” And that’s it—he can hear it in her voice. Like him, she’s trying to sound normal, but there’s something else behind it.“What happened?!” he yelps out, his attempt to act calm already ended before it began. Alexis has been in dangerous situations in the past, but nothing seems to rattle her. If she’s trying to hide her panic, something is definitely wrong.“It’s dad.”A family emergency causes David Rose to return to Schitt's Creek. The new owner of the general store, Patrick Brewer, helps out David's family and finds himself drawn to him.Big Eden AU in which David Rose left town at the end of S1.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 46
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d. This started as a Big Eden AU, but at this point it’s more Big Eden inspired? If you’re familiar with the movie you'll recognize some things. It physically pained me to give Johnny a heart attack, but I was following the movie and needed a reason for David to go back to SC. I promise he’ll be fine. 
> 
> Set beginning somewhere in season 4, probably around the time of Girls Night or RIP Moira Rose? I chose S4 because there's enough time for David to have been gone for a while and Patrick to be in town, but also because the timeline of that season is pretty wonky. It allows me to be a little loose with it myself. 
> 
> Title is from the song “Don’t Let the Stars Get in Your Eyes.” A cover by George Jones plays at the beginning of Big Eden.  
> If you haven’t seen the movie, I highly recommend watching it. It has a similar feel to Schitt’s Creek in some ways, and I think fans of the show would like it.
> 
> Fic is finished but still needs a lot of editing. I’m hoping to post chapters once a week. 
> 
> This isn’t the first fic I’ve written, but it’s the first I’ve published, so please be gentle.

David’s been ignoring the seemingly incessant buzzing of his phone for the last several minutes. It’s been a long day—a long week, really—and he doesn’t want to talk anyone right now, not even via text. All he’s thought about is getting home to his apartment, pouring a glass of wine, watching some mindless reality show, and falling asleep. His roommate left this morning to visit friends in Boston and he has the place to himself for the entire weekend. It’s exactly what he needs.

He waits until he’s gotten in the door and set down his bag before retrieving his phone from his pocket. There are four missed calls from Alexis and two texts, also from his sister. The first text reads **CALL ME** and the second, simply **DAVID!!!** The absence of her typical string of emojis is unsettling.

The panic starts to set in. Alexis normally doesn’t call. The two of them talk all the time, but strictly through text. The only times she’d ever called were when she’d been in trouble and needed him to help her escape some terrible situation, often one in which her life was in danger. But she’s not his globetrotting, reckless sister anymore. What could she have possibly gotten herself into in Schitt’s Creek, of all places? He’s beginning to spiral when another call from Alexis comes through.

“Hello?” he answers, trying desperately to not sound like he was just in the middle of panicking.

“David?” And that’s it—he can hear it in her voice. Like him, she’s trying to sound normal, but there’s something else behind it.

“What happened?!” he yelps out, his attempt to act calm already ended before it began. Alexis has been in dangerous situations in the past, but nothing seems to rattle her. If she’s trying to hide her panic, something is definitely wrong.

“It’s dad.”

“Dad?” His voice goes quiet as he involuntarily drops into the closest chair, his body somehow knowing he shouldn’t be standing for whatever news Alexis is about to deliver.

“He’s doing okay now, but he had a heart attack,” she says, dropping the pretense of sounding normal. He can hear the exhaustion in her voice.

Despite the fact that he’s wearing a sweater, David’s entire body goes cold. His thoughts are swirling; he can barely hold onto one before another surfaces. _When was the last time you talked to dad? What did you say? Those could have been the last words you ever said to him! Why don’t you talk to him as much as you talk to mom or Alexis? Why did you ever leave Schitt’s Creek? Maybe you could have prevented this!_

"Oh my god! What does that mean ‘he’s doing okay?’ What’s ‘doing okay’ after a heart attack???” His voice has gone high and he’s practically yelling into the phone, the panic he’d initially held back fully unleashed.

In any other circumstance Alexis would normally be raising her voice to match his, but she’s clearly exhausted by the day’s events. Her voice is quiet and uncharacteristically small when she replies, “I don’t know, David. It just means he’s awake and talking and…and not…”

 _Dead_. The word his sister is unable to say aloud rings in his head. Her voice fades out and he knows she’s crying on the other end of the phone. He can now add “upsetting Alexis” to his list of reasons to feel guilty and anxious today. She’s probably been at the hospital with their parents all day, dealing with this. Meanwhile, he’d been speaking with artists, completely oblivious to the fact that his father was possibly dying hundreds of miles away.

“Okay, I’m coming up there. Tomorrow. Just-just give me time to find a flight and—oh, I have to tell my boss at the gallery. It shouldn’t be a problem, though.”

“You don’t have to come. If you don’t want to. Or can’t,” she says, and he can’t be sure if there’s a tinge of anger in her voice or if the guilt is making him imagine it. “I can handle things here.”

“No, I’m coming. I’m sure you can handle things with dad, but can you handle mom?” He’s resolute now, the panic receding while his mind spins with all the things he needs to do so he can get to Schitt’s Creek tomorrow.

Alexis sighs. “Ugh, yeah. Okay, you’re better with mom.”

He can imagine the scene just a few hours earlier at the motel: his mother likely hysterical and screaming, which would have only added to his father’s distress. Alexis is always good in a crisis, though. She’d probably been the rock for the two of them. She most likely called the ambulance or found someone to drive them to the hospital. Why hadn’t he been there to calm his mom? He should have been there for all of them.

“How, um, is mom?” he asks, trying to distract himself from his own brain.

“Better now that we know he’ll be okay. But when it was happening…” Her voice catches for a moment as she chokes up. “It was bad, David.”

After he and Alexis hang up, he remains seated in the chair, unable to motivate himself to move. He’s become an expert at suppressing the immense guilt he feels about leaving Schitt’s Creek. It’s the only way he can function from day to day. But sometimes, when he lets his mind wander too much, or when he talks to his family or Stevie, it resurfaces. Right now it’s threatening to consume him. 

He takes a breath and tries to focus on the tasks ahead. Getting lost in the guilt won’t help his family. 

He manages to get one of two remaining seats on a flight for the next morning and texts the information to Alexis, who assures him she’ll find a way to pick him up at the airport. He also texts his boss. She’ll probably be understanding, but he offers to work remotely after taking the first few days off. He has no idea how long he might need to stay in Schitt’s Creek. 

His heart is beating rapidly in his chest as he starts gathering items to pack. By now, he’s well acquainted with the beginnings of a panic attack. Less than half an hour ago he’d been grateful his roommate was away, and now he’s frightened at the idea of being alone in his quiet apartment with only his thoughts. With shaky hands, he starts folding a Givenchy sweater when he suddenly remembers Stevie is close with his dad. He should find out how she's coping with this. Talking to Stevie also has the added bonus of possibly distracting him for a while. 

He calls her, putting his phone on speaker and setting it on the bed. 

“Hello?” Just hearing her voice fill the room makes the panic subside a little.

“Hi. I just talked to Alexis. How are you?”

“I was fucking terrified.” Stevie doesn’t elaborate, but she doesn’t need to. He knows her well enough to understand she was probably thinking about being left to run the motel on her own. “How are _you_? Are you coming up?”

He fills her in on his travel plans. He’s mostly finished packing by the time they hang up, and the anxiety has ebbed, as he’d hoped.

Even though they’ve gotten past everything that happened in Schitt’s Creek, he’s still nervous about seeing Stevie. They’ve only texted and talked over the phone since the day he took Roland’s truck and drove out of town. He’d left things a mess, both with Stevie and with his family. After he settled in New York, he found he missed her terribly and eventually got up the courage to apologize. His attempt at an apology was so terrible that it made her laugh. But after that, all was forgiven. They started talking again and things had been good between them ever since.

Leaving Schitt’s Creek that day had been an almost impulse decision. _Almost_ impulse, because of course he had to pack, though he couldn’t take all of his belongings. Fifteen minutes or so into the drive, he realized he had no idea how he was going to get to New York. He pulled into a gas station and called to check if his one working credit card was still open. It was. Any purchases made on it were a problem for future David, he decided. He refueled the truck, bought a plane ticket to New York, and drove to the airport.

At the time, he’d been so overwhelmed by his feelings of sadness and his own abandonment that he hadn’t thought about the fact that he was leaving everyone, and how they would feel. Or how he would feel about it when the reality—and guilt—set in. He’s learned a lot in the time he’s been gone, and he can see now that it was a childish notion. But he’d made his choice, and felt he was obligated to stick to it. 

He’d run away from everyone who cared about him, leaving them without him in a town none of them wanted to be in. He wasn’t able to help them financially; living in New York was expensive and used up most of his pay. He saved what he could, just in case, but he knew it wasn’t enough. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the Roses were putting down roots. Alexis was occasionally working at the vet clinic and contributing to family finances. His mother was on council and a member of the Jazzagals. His dad had partnered with Stevie to help run the motel. 

Even Stevie had grown. She was now owner of the motel, and it pained David every time he remembered he wasn’t there when her aunt died and she’d spiraled about her life’s direction. Sure, they had conversations about it, and he thought he’d even given some decent advice, but it wasn’t the same as being there for her in person.

Now he was returning to the place that had been a source of guilt and regret for over a year. He was nervous, but there was also a feeling of excitement, somewhere deep down. He couldn’t help but thrill a little at the idea of seeing his family (Stevie included), though he’d never admit it to them. If only it was under better circumstances.

* * * * *

As promised, Alexis is there to meet him at the airport the next morning. Ted’s been gracious enough to lend her his car for a while, so the family can get back and forth from the hospital. David doesn’t ask, but he wonders what is happening between them. The way Alexis talks about Ted, he can tell she has feelings for him, but it sounds like he’s dating someone else. She worked with him at the vet clinic for a while and still helps out on the weekends while getting her degree. She claims it’s because she’s trying to help the family save so they can buy a car, but he often wonders if there are other reasons motivating her to continue to work there.

As they approach the outskirts of Schitt’s Creek, the sights become recognizable and David suddenly finds his heart beating wildly again. He’s unable to breathe. He searches desperately around the car trying to identify and count several things he can see, things he can touch, things he can hear, just as his therapist in New York taught him. 

His breathing starts to even out, but he has to focus his eyes on the glove compartment. He can’t risk looking out the window again. He steals a quick glance at Alexis to see if she noticed anything was off, but if she did nothing in her face or body language gives it away. 

David takes a few deep breaths when they finally pull into the motel parking lot. It’s strange to be here again. Stupid of him to not realize that being back here would cause the guilt he’s felt since leaving to increase exponentially. Being in New York was easy. It was nothing compared to being back at the place where he abandoned his family and the closest friend he’d had in years. 

“So, do I have to get a room, or…?” He looks expectantly at Alexis. They never discussed the arrangement.

“No, you can stay with me. Your bed’s still there.” She gives him a quick smile, but there’s a sadness behind it.

“Oh,” he says softly; surprised. “I can’t believe you didn’t try to shove them together or something.”

“I did. But Stevie didn’t have any sheets that fit. And it wasn’t very comfortable.”

The motel room looks pretty much as he remembered, if a bit messier with more of Alexis’ belongings spread across the entire space. The anxiety is knotting his stomach again and he tries to gain control of the brewing panic attack situation by focusing on the next few tasks. He puts his toiletries in the bathroom and tries to find some space for his clothes, wondering how he’d ever managed to share this space with Alexis.

The door between the two rooms is open and he peers in at his parent's room. It also looks the same: his mother’s wigs on the wall, his father’s suits hanging in the closet. There’s a book on the nightstand on one side of the bed. He takes a few tentative steps into the darkened room. It’s almost eerily silent, making it hard to imagine the chaos that must have occurred within these walls just a day ago.

He could have lost his father less than twenty-four hours ago, and he wouldn’t have been there. It’s the same thought he’s been having over and over since he got the call from Alexis. But standing in the middle of their room at the motel, it hits him harder than ever. The lump that forms in his throat makes it difficult to breathe, and several tears slide down his cheek. He collapses on his parents’ bed, taking a few breaths and wiping his eyes. 

“David?” Alexis’ voice breaks his thoughts.

“I’m in here!” he calls out. “Just, uh, seeing if there’s anything we can take to mom and dad.” He grabs the book and his mother’s reading glasses, and briefly steps into their bathroom to look in the mirror before facing Alexis again. Okay, good—no residual tears or redness in his eyes. He schools his face into a neutral expression before returning to his sister’s room.

The drive to the hospital somehow feels simultaneously too short and too long. David is quiet as Alexis chatters on about her classes. Not for the first time, he marvels at his sister. She’s grown so much in the time he’s been gone. Something deep within him aches just a little at the thought of what he’s missed out on.

On their way through the seemingly never-ending corridors to their father’s room, David has to repeatedly fight the panic within. It’s so bad by now that Alexis notices this time, asking if he’s okay. He shrugs it off, saying he’s just tired. He can tell by the look in her eyes that she doesn’t believe him, but she doesn’t press the matter.

To his relief, the visit is better than expected. His dad looks the same, if a little tired. His mother is her usual self, and the dramatics are at an average level. They’re both a little put out, having just been visited by Roland and Jocelyn. David’s surprised his mother even allowed Roland in the room, but evidently he and and his dad have developed something of a friendship. They’re close enough with the Schitts that Jocelyn even volunteered to cook meals for them after hearing his mother lament that the heart attack was probably caused by all that food from the cafe. 

The panic that’s been bubbling underneath since yesterday subsides. The anxiety of seeing his parents, of worrying they would be upset that he’s been gone, is no longer there once it’s clear they’re actually happy to see him. Maybe his therapist was right. No one seems to hate him for leaving. 

It’s late when they return, and David just wants to climb into bed and sleep for days. However, there’s one more person he needs to see. 

He finds Stevie at the desk in the motel lobby. Her eyes light up when he walks in the door, but she tries to cover her excitement. She comes around the desk and there’s an awkward moment in which the two of them try to figure out if they should hug, finally ending with David wrapping his arms around her. He can feel tears forming, but successfully fights them. When they come out of the embrace Stevie promptly punches him in the arm. 

“Ow, what was that for?” He asks, rubbing his arm.

“For leaving me,” she replies, and the anxiety instantly surfaces again. She must see the stricken look on his face, because her expression immediately softens. “Hey, I’m just kidding. You know I’m over all that, right?”

“Yeah,” he says, shaking his head. He’s not sure how much he believes it.

“So, how’s your dad?” she asks, as they settle down on the lobby sofa.

“He seems okay. Better than I thought. You should visit him.”

“I’d love to, but with your dad in the hospital, I have to run the motel.”

“I thought Roland was working here now?” he asks. 

“Okay, you’ve been away too long if you think I should leave _Roland_ in charge of the motel.”

The conversation shifts to what they've been doing lately, and Stevie fills him in on all the latest gossip around Schitt's Creek. They talk until he yawns so many times Stevie practically kicks him out of the lobby. It’s been an exhausting day physically, mentally, and emotionally. He crawls into bed after doing his nightly skincare routine and mumbles a goodnight to Alexis before falling into the first good sleep he’s had in a long time, in a bed in a room that provides an unexpected feeling of comfort to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finally meets the one member of the Rose family he's only heard about.

Sometimes Patrick wonders what he got himself into when he took over the Schitt’s Creek General Store after the previous one went out of business. The couple of times he’d unfortunately set foot into the old store, he found himself making a mental list of all the things he would do differently if he owned it. When Ray told him it was closing, he realized this was his chance. Then it was rumored that Christmas World was interested, and he was disappointed but a little relieved. When they backed out, it felt like a sign that he was meant to lease the space. Yet another new adventure to help him escape the past, just like his sudden move to a town he’d never heard of.

Starting from scratch had been more work than he’d expected, but with the old store emptied out, he could really see its potential. It was actually a beautiful space. He’d removed some of the shelving to open it up a little, and scaled back the inventory. The old store had sold a strange mixture of items; he wanted to stick to essentials. People seem to like it for the most part, though he still gets occasional complaints from those who had been strangely loyal to the old general store. He’s proud of what he’s done with it so far, but always feels a pull to do something more.

The store is experiencing the usual late morning lull, and Patrick is restocking to keep himself busy. His back is to the door when he hears the shopkeeper’s bell. Before can turn around to greet the customer, he hears an unfamiliar voice. 

“I thought you said this place was better now. Who puts plungers at the front of the store?”

He stifles a laugh. What sort of person complains about the placement of plungers, of all things? He turns to see who this critic is, and his eyes widen. The most beautiful man is standing near the front of his store. He’s tall—or maybe he just seems tall?—dressed in all black. His clothes are odd in way a Patrick can’t quite articulate. _Are those pants with a skirt?_ As the man says something and waves his hands around, the sunlight beaming in from the front windows glints off of several silver rings on his right hand. Patrick’s eyes follow it, mesmerized. His breath catches. 

He’s so focused on the stranger that he isn’t aware of Stevie until she greets him with, “Hi, Patrick.”

With Stevie’s words, the mysterious man notices him, and when they make eye contact Patrick feels he's had the wind knocked out of him. He tries to collect himself as he makes his way over to the two of them.

“Hey, Stevie,” he says, and looks at her questioningly. 

She grins, and he knows she must see in his face that he’s dying to meet the person she’s brought into his store. She and Patrick aren’t exactly close friends, but they talk every time she comes in, and a couple of times they’ve even had lunch together at the cafe. Like many of the curious townsfolk, she’d stopped in to check out the store right after it reopened. She'd made a snarky remark about the old store, and he instantly liked her. Patrick still doesn’t know a lot of people in town and Stevie is able to provide information—sometimes too much information—on just about everyone. 

“This is David Rose. David, this is Patrick Brewer. He owns the general store now,” Stevie says, and Patrick’s eyes immediately flick back to the man.

 _David Rose_. He studies David’s face and realizes he should have known. There’s a strong physical resemblance to his father, but the fashion sense is pure Moira. Patrick’s had a few encounters with all of the Roses, but he's learned most of what he knows about them from Stevie. She’s mentioned David a lot and Patrick's always been intrigued by the missing Rose, the one who ran off to New York. In some ways David is what Patrick imagined from Stevie’s stories, but he was still unprepared for the handsome face with dark eyes and perfectly coiffed hair. 

“David Rose, of course. Nice to meet you.” Patrick extends his hand, which David somewhat reluctantly shakes. “I heard about your dad. How is he doing?”

David looks at him a moment, as though he’s considering his motives for asking. “He’s better, thanks.” 

“I’m happy to hear that.”

“This place looks…different,” David says, indicating the store.

He gets the feeling this is David’s attempt at a compliment, though it doesn’t sound like one. He finds it funny, and even oddly charming. Even so, Patrick can’t resist needling him a bit. “I hear you don’t like where I have the plungers,” he says, not bothering to hold back a smirk.

David is suddenly animated again. He grimaces and squeezes his eyes shut, as if the store's placement of plungers is physically painful to him. “Okay, it’s just…incorrect,” he explains, waving his hands to punctuate the sentence.

Patrick exchanges a quick, amused glance with Stevie. “I see,” he says with mock seriousness, crossing his arms. “And what would be the correct way to display plungers?”

“Preferably not at all? But in the back, if you have to.”

Patrick barely suppresses a smile. “Well, I’ll take that into consideration.”

The bell rings again as Alexis Rose enters the store. After she greets Patrick, she and David begin discussing a plan about Jocelyn cooking food for their father when he gets out of the hospital. From what Patrick can tell it sounds like they don’t want him eating food from Cafe Tropical, which is the only place they eat. It never occurred to him that the Roses probably have no way of cooking at the motel, with possibly the exception of microwavable dinners. As someone who grew up on home cooked meals, it makes him a little sad.

“I don’t know how Jocelyn is going to get the food to us, because you know Roland will want to come. He’s already at the motel way too much, and we don’t need him bothering dad,” Alexis says, playing with the ends of her hair.

“Well, can’t we just go get it?” David asks.

“Without a car? I’m not walking from there back to the motel with a bunch of food, David!” she says, exasperated. “Unless you want to do it.”

“Um, no.” He looks over at Stevie. “Could we borrow your car?”

“I can’t guarantee it every night. I might need to go out.” She doesn’t make eye contact with anyone, and Patrick notices David raise an eyebrow.

Patrick’s formulating an idea while they’re debating. The store is near the Schitts’ house and the motel, and he has a car. It would be a good excuse to see more of David Rose, which is something he’s quickly realizing he wants. 

“I could pick it up and bring it over,” he pipes up, interrupting Alexis while she’s saying something about asking Ted.

Everyone turns to look at him, and he sneaks a glance at David, who seems surprised. 

“Well, aren’t you so sweet!” Alexis is beaming at him. “Isn’t that so sweet, David?” she asks, lightly smacking her brother on the arm. 

“You don’t have to do that,” David says softly.

“No, I’d like to. It won’t be the first time I’ve been put to work by the Rose family,” he says, and because everyone seems puzzled, adds, “My first job in high school was actually at a Rose Video.”

Alexis proclaims this information “So cute!” and promises to text Jocelyn so she knows to expect Patrick tomorrow. Stevie and David stay long enough for Stevie to make her purchase. While Patrick is ringing her up, he notices David's eyes are scanning the store. 

“This does look better than it used to,” David concedes. “And _most_ of the items are well placed.”

“Thanks. That’s a ringing endorsement,” Patrick teases. “You know, I’ve been looking for suggestions on how to improve the store; maybe you can come by again and give me more tips about where I should display things.” His tone suggests it’s a joke, but it’s also a sincere invitation.

“Not if this is the kind of treatment I’m going to get,” David responds. Though they’ve just met, Patrick can tell he’s not serious and is playing along. He likes it.

Patrick stares out the windows long after they’re gone, the smile lingering on his face. _What happened here?_ he wonders. It feels as though a storm blew through the store, leaving the merchandise intact but somehow completely upending him.

An hour later, with no customers in the store, he temporarily closes in order to grab lunch. When he enters the cafe, he’s pleasantly surprised to see David again. He and Stevie are seated at a booth and appear to be in deep discussion. He watches them from the counter while he waits for his order, smiling to himself at David’s animated face and hands.

“Looks like those two picked up where they left off.” A voice cuts through Patrick’s thoughts, and he’s startled by the sudden appearance of Ted next to him.

It takes him a moment to register Ted’s words. “They…what?” he asks, unsure of Ted’s meaning. He knows they’re close friends, but there’s something in Ted’s voice that suggests he’s talking about something else.

“They used to, uh,“ Ted starts to make some sort of gesture with his hands, but seems to think better of it. “They used to date. Well, sleep together. I’m not sure if they actually dated. Alexis never told me the details.”

“Oh,” he manages to spit out.

This is unexpected information, and casts both David and Stevie in a new light. Stevie never mentioned they’d been together in any way. Of course, she’s not obligated to divulge personal relationship details, and especially not to someone she doesn’t know very well. But there was never any hint of it in the way she spoke about David; he always figured they were best friends. Have they gone back to whatever happened between them now that David’s returned? He continues studying them, trying to find any sign that they might be something more than friends.

Twyla appears with his lunch order, and when he returns to the store he picks at his food, suddenly less hungry than he was minutes ago. There’s a sinking disappointment within him, which he’s uselessly trying to fight. The swirl of emotions is both uncomfortable and confusing. Why does he care whether or not David and Stevie are together?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David can't stop thinking about his meeting with Patrick; Patrick delivers food to the Roses.

David’s been attempting to read his book for the last half hour, but his mind can’t stop going back to his trip to the general store this morning. The new owner was kind of snippy. He was also sort of cute, if you like the straight guy business major type. But the way Patrick smiled at him in the store was— no. He can’t go down that path. He’s here to spend time with his family, not waste energy on some guy who is probably not even interested. Who was this guy? Why would someone who barely knows his family want to help them? After he’s read the same paragraph for a third time, he sets the book aside and looks over at his sister, who’s scrolling on her phone.

“So, what’s the deal with the general store guy?” he asks, trying to sound casual.

“What do you mean?” Alexis responds, not bothering to look up.

“What’s going on there? I’m surprised you haven’t tried to flirt with him.”

She finally puts her phone down. “Hmph. Well, I tried when I first met him. He never seemed interested. He never even asked for my phone number, which in my experience either means he’s newly married or he’s gay. And unless he’s hiding a wife somewhere, he’s not married, so…” She fidgets with the bedspread for a moment. “Besides, I have…um, other things going on.”

David assumes that last part is about Ted. She’s clearly still hung up on him. He doesn’t want to pry into his sister’s love life, though, and he still wants to talk about Patrick. “If he’s not into you, then why would he offer to pick up the food?”

“Maybe he’s just a nice guy?”

“Hm,” he says vaguely. Maybe Patrick _is_ just nice. Maybe being back in New York had made him cynical about people’s motives. He’d forgotten that people in small towns like Schitt’s Creek don’t always have hidden agendas. 

Alexis turn in her bed to fully face him, her eyes shining. “David, are _you_ into him?”

“Um, I talked to him for, like, five minutes. And in case you don’t remember, I don’t actually live here.” 

“Mm-hmm,” she replies, and makes a failed attempt at a wink. It’s almost as infuriating as the knowing smile on her face.

* * * * *

Something is making an obnoxious beeping noise. David wishes someone would make it stop.

“Mmmph,” he groans, shifting in the motel bed. In his groggy state it takes a moment before he realizes the offending sound is the alarm on his phone. He sleepily grabs for it on the nightstand, but manages to knock it onto the floor instead. 

“Ugh, David, can you please turn that off?!” Alexis emerges from the bathroom in her workout clothes, putting her hair up as she readies for a run.

He squints at her, the light flooding in from the bathroom assaulting his eyes. “I’m trying to!’

He finally manages to pick up his phone from the floor and turn off the alarm. He’s going to kill Stevie. She’d somehow talked him into going with her to a farmer’s market out in Elm Glen this morning, for unspecified reasons. 

His dad is being released from the hospital today and he’d planned to stick around the motel. Stevie had assured him they’d be back before his dad was home. Still, David had been unconvinced. Why would he want to go to some rural farmer’s market? He didn’t even like going to the one near his place in New York. It was far too crowded for his liking. Finally, Stevie had said, “There’s a person who sells homemade soft pretzels.”

“You should have led with that,” he’d responded.

The promise of delicious baked goods is just about the only thing that could have him climbing into Stevie’s car before 9 am. It's just as cluttered as ever, and he has to brush a couple of wrappers off of the seat before sitting down. “So, why am I up early to go to a farmer’s market?” he asks, once they’re on their way to Elm Glen. 

Because of one of the vendors there is supposed to have some of the best flowers in the area,” she says, staring straight ahead as she drives.

She’s silent, apparently not willing to elaborate, even though she knows her answer has generated even more questions for David. “Okay?” he prompts.

She sighs. “For your dad. For his room when he gets back today. I just thought he might like it,” she explains, and her tone tells him to not to ask any further questions or tease her about it. 

He glances at her; she’s still looking ahead at the road. He secretly smiles to himself, feeling secure in the fact that she won’t see it.

The market is better than he expected. He’d pictured a few sad stands with produce, and maybe some eggs. Instead, it’s a bustling area with several rows of tables. The expected fruits, vegetables, and eggs are there, as well as the flowers Stevie mentioned. However, there are also craft vendors with all kinds of handmade items like jewelry, scarves, lotions, and candles. It's surprising, and David hates himself a little for liking it. 

He helps Stevie select a bouquet for his dad that his mother won’t find offensive, and wanders off in search of the pretzel vendor while she’s paying. The vendor turns out to not only have homemade pretzels, but also cookies and brownies. He buys one of each, and meets Stevie back by the market entrance.

He contemplates asking her about Patrick. They seem to be fairly well acquainted, judging by their interaction in the store yesterday. But if Alexis lightly teased him about his motives for asking about Patrick, Stevie would be merciless.

There’s a lot to get done at the motel, and David knows it’s been a strain on Stevie since his dad’s heart attack. Roland has only been somewhat helpful, from what Stevie’s said. He’s noticed the tension in her the last few days. She’s probably worried about his dad, in addition to her concerns about the motel. On the drive back he volunteers to help her clean one of the rooms later. After all, part of the reason he’s here is to help with what is apparently now the new family business.

While Alexis and his mother leave to pick up his dad in Ted’s borrowed car, he spends the next couple of hours setting up his parents’ room to be comfortable for his dad. Well, as comfortable and welcoming as a room at the motel can be. David has to admit that the flowers from Stevie brighten up the dreary space. They were a good idea, but he’d never actually admit that to her.

The rest of his family returns in the late afternoon, and after his dad is settled into his room and David is sure he doesn’t need anything, he leaves to help Stevie. Spending so much time with her over the past few days makes him realize what he’d been missing in New York. It almost feels like he never left. 

He’s expertly wiping down the sink and faucet in room four when Stevie pauses in the bathroom doorway, a smirk on her face.

“What?” he asks, turning around and gesturing with the sponge in his gloved hand.

“I’m trying to figure out if I’m hallucinating,” she replies, smiling wider. “I never thought I’d see you doing this much cleaning.”

He rolls his eyes and continues working on the task, raising his voice so he can be heard by Stevie in the other room. “I’ve unfortunately gotten good at this. My roommate’s cleaning habits are atrocious.” He emerges from the bathroom and throws the sponge and the gloves into the garbage. “I saw a roach once and took over all the cleaning.”

Stevie’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. “Wait, I remember you being terrified of an unidentified milky bug. _You_ lived in a place with roaches?”

“It was _one_ roach. And never any more after that, thank you.” 

Stevie laughs and hands him a dust cloth. “Since you’re so good at cleaning…” 

He knew he shouldn’t have said anything about his cleaning skills.

He’s exiting the motel lobby after helping Stevie put away the cleaning supplies when he spots Patrick in the parking lot, getting out of his car. Patrick doesn’t notice him right away and he takes the opportunity to properly check him out. His eyes land on Patrick’s jeans, which are considerably tighter than the ones he was wearing yesterday. They perfectly hug his muscular thighs. David’s stomach does a slight flip, and he curses his body for being a traitor. 

Patrick sees him then, and smiles—which does not help the sensation in David's stomach. Patrick waves him over.

“I have your food,” Patrick says, opening the trunk of his car. 

Patrick hands him a container, which David promptly opens and peers into. He makes a face in disgust, and Patrick laughs. He’s glad someone is getting amusement from this train wreck of a meal. Some of it is barely identifiable as food.

“I thought this was supposed to be better for my dad than the cafe’s food,” David says, examining the contents of another container.

“I think it’s healthier.” Patrick glances down at the food again. “Jocelyn probably didn’t spend a lot of time on the presentation. You should just try it and see.”

“Mmm,” he responds doubtfully. “I mean, what even is this?”

“I think it’s a casserole?” Patrick hands David two more containers and grabs another. “One of these is homemade applesauce.”

“Okay, did Jocelyn think she had to cook for the whole town or…?” 

Patrick merely shrugs, an amused expression on his face. David knows he must look ridiculous as he tries to awkwardly balance the huge stack of food containers piled up in his arms. He shifts under the weight of the food. 

“Do you want to come in and eat with us? This is way too much.” 

An unreadable look passes across Patrick’s face. “Oh, uh, no, I can’t. I have to work on some bookkeeping,” he says. “For the store.”

“Right, the store,” David replies, hoping Patrick doesn’t hear his disappointment. He wants learn more about him, this person who volunteered to help a family he barely knows. David’s turning to go back to his motel room when he quickly realizes there’s a problem.

“Um,” he starts to say to Patrick, who’s slamming his trunk shut. “You could at least open the door for me!”

Patrick laughs and quickly jogs up ahead of him.

“Which room?” Patrick asks. 

“Seven!” 

Patrick opens the door and steps aside to let him into the room. 

“Well, good luck with your bookkeeping,” he says, wincing at how awkward it sounds.

“Thanks. Enjoy your dinner!” His tone indicates he knows that David will, in fact, not enjoy his dinner. “The applesauce should be good!” he adds with a smirk.

David huffs out an indignant noise as Patrick closes the door. Patrick Brewer is a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a stand in this and made Alexis and David's room number 7. Six and seven were the original room numbers, and the ones I tend to stick with, even though they move around throughout the series.
> 
> Thanks for reading so far! 
> 
> Next time...Patrick goes hiking and then takes over cooking duties for the Roses!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick starts cooking dinner for the Roses

The early morning sun streams through the trees, warming Patrick's face. These morning hikes are beginning to become a routine for him. He found this area not long after moving to Schitt’s Creek, and would go on an occasional hike when he needed to get away from everything for a while. This week, though, he’s been coming here every day. He blames David Rose. The day after meeting him in the store, he woke up early and decided to hike. The fresh air and exercise helped him clear his head a little, and now he can’t seem to get enough of it. 

The past year has been difficult. Everything in his life felt off, somehow. It’s why he left his hometown and came to Schitt’s Creek. He needed to get away from the place and people he’d known his whole life and go somewhere unfamiliar to start fresh and figure things out. There was always some nagging sensation at the corners of his mind, just out of reach. The new presence of David in his life dislodged something in his brain. A once blurry picture had now come into sharp focus. 

Even before he’d broken things off with Rachel, he’d started to realize he found men attractive. He always shoved the thought to the back of his mind, dismissing it as unimportant and not worth examining since he was in a monogamous, committed relationship. After he’d ended things with her he’d grappled with it a while, finally settling on the fact that he was probably bisexual. He didn’t know if he would ever act on it or actively seek to date a man. One meeting with David changed all that. 

When he pictures the moment he set eyes on David in the store the other day, his memory plays it like a movie scene: David, backlit by the light pouring in the windows, a golden glow around him, his arms waving in slow motion. Then there was the way he'd responded to that sight. The way he felt like he couldn't breathe. How his body had felt warm and tingly. He’s never experienced anything like that with any woman, not even Rachel. He’s never had a woman occupy his mind the way David Rose has these last few days.

The hikes cleared the fog of the last few years, and what it all meant suddenly became obvious. On yesterday’s hike, he’d experimentally whispered “ _I’m gay_ ” to the rocks and trees. It felt good, and his body felt lighter. Today, he’s standing on top of an escarpment, looking down at the fields and trees below. There’s a farm off in the distance. This time at a normal volume he says, “I’m gay,” releasing the words into the air, to carry over the land. It somehow makes it more real to him. He's still not sure what it means for him and his future relationships, but he finds it more exciting than frightening.

As he’s driving back to Ray’s to get ready before opening the store, he reflects on the last couple of days. He liked taking dinner over to the motel yesterday. Watching David attempt to carry an armload of food—and seeing his reaction to Jocelyn’s cooking—already made it worth it. There was also the added bonus of what he’d observed afterward, which put his mind at ease about anything happening between David and Stevie. After he’d opened the door for David, he’d sat in his car a moment, answering a text from Ray. Just as he was about to start up the car and pull out, a truck pulled up to the motel. The driver was an extremely handsome guy. Patrick might have even stared a little as he watched the truck go past his car. Moments later, Stevie emerged from the office and jumped in the truck. _Good for her_ , he’d thought, while another, slightly quieter voice also thought, _and good for me_.

When Patrick arrives at the Schitt’s to pick up the food that evening after closing the store, the door is answered by an alarmingly disheveled Jocelyn. Her hair is the wildest he’s ever seen it, sticking out in all directions. Her flowery maternity top is stained and her eyes are red, as though she’d recently been crying. 

“Are you okay, Jocelyn?” he asks as he enters the house. His eyes widen at the state of the kitchen: there are dirty dishes everywhere and bits of unidentifiable food on the floor. If he didn’t know better, he’d have thought she already had a baby in the house.

“I’m fine!” she chirps in a falsely cheerful voice. She takes a shuddering breath. “I’m just so tired!’ She collapses in a chair, crying. 

Patrick doesn’t know Jocelyn well. She comes into the store on occasion and they’ve had friendly chats. What he does know is that she must be nice, since she’s agreed to cook food for the Roses, and that she must be a strong person, because, well, anyone married to Roland would have to be. He also knows that cooking double the meals every day is a lot of work for anyone, let alone someone who’s pregnant. It's not surprising that she's reached a breaking point. He wants to help, and there's one thing he can do that might alleviate her stress.

He pulls up a chair across from her. “Jocelyn, this is too much for you to do. So, what if I started cooking the meals for the Roses?”

She looks up at him, her face stained with tears. “I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t. I volunteered,” he says, smiling. “I just have one request, and please don’t ask me about it.”

She seems puzzled, but says, “Sure. What is it?”

“I’d like it if we keep it between us that I’m the one doing the cooking. I don’t know the Roses very well and I don’t know how they’d feel about it.” 

There’s nothing wrong with a little half-truth. It’s true that as someone who’s had very few interactions with the family, he feels slightly awkward about the Roses knowing he’s cooking for them. However, he isn’t going to explain to Jocelyn Schitt that he wants to do something nice for David Rose. He’s only beginning to understand the reason why himself. 

Jocelyn agrees to keep the secret. Patrick helps her tidy up the kitchen before he leaves with the food, and she’s looking remarkably better by the time he walks out the door.

He’s a little disappointed when he knocks on the door to room seven and Alexis answers. A quick glance into the room tells him David isn’t there. Alexis happily accepts the containers and declares him “just the sweetest!” He’s once again invited to stay and eat, but he makes his excuses and leaves. The Roses intrigue him and he’d love to spend more time with them, even without the potential promise of getting know to know David better. But with Mr. Rose just out of the hospital, the family should have time alone.

That night, Patrick finds himself up far later than he’d like to be, putting together a Pinterest board of heart-healthy meal recipes. He’d nearly forgotten he had an account; he’d made it long ago to collect recipes for cocktails to make for Rachel. When he logged in, there it was—this little fragment of his past. A past he was trying not to think about right now. He’d deleted the board, feeling a sense of relief that a relic from his history could be removed so easily. Some good cocktail recipes were lost, but he mostly just drinks beer or whiskey, anyway. He idly wonders what David likes to drink. He can always make a new board.

The next evening turns out to be the perfect time to start making meals for the Roses. Ray is out late and won’t be around to bother him while he’s trying to concentrate on cooking. Patrick cooks several times a week, but he usually sticks to basics, like spaghetti or soup. Until he builds his cooking abilities a little, he’s starting with a recipe for a chicken dish that's supposed to require a low level of skill. 

He consults the recipe for the next step and frowns at the picture on the page. The photo included with the recipe makes the meal look beautiful and enticing. His food never looks like that; he always just sort of throws it together. While everything is cooking, he watches several videos about how to plate food. The goal is to serve Johnny healthy food, but he also wants it to look nice. And maybe impress David Rose.

To his relief, the meal is quick and easy to make. Patrick tastes a little to make sure it’s palatable before using his newfound knowledge to try plating it in a pleasing way. After he’s done, he takes a photo to commemorate his first attempt. It’s not as nice as the recipe photo, but not bad for a first try. 

Having witnessed David’s reaction to Jocelyn’s food, he’s a little nervous to hand over his homemade meal to him. He almost hopes he won’t be there and Alexis will answer the door again. However, when he pulls up to the motel, David is walking from the lobby to his room, just like on the first day he brought their food. David spots the car and walks over.

Patrick pulls the containers out of his trunk as David approaches. When he hands them over to him, David eyes them suspiciously.

“Just two today?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

Patrick nods.

David cautiously opens the container with the chicken in it, a tiny smile on his face as he examines the food. Patrick tries to hide his own smile at David's apparent approval of his effort.

“This actually looks good.”

“Maybe Jocelyn’s learning,” Patrick offers. 

David glances back at the motel. “Do you want to come in and eat with us?”

He wants to. There’s so much more he wants to learn about David, and he especially wants to see David’s reaction when he actually tastes the food. But he also doesn’t want to impose on their family time.

He shakes his head. “No, I actually have some dinner at home. But thanks for the offer.”

He says goodbye and heads back to Ray’s. Despite what he told David, he doesn’t have a meal at home and now realizes he should have made extra so he would have something for dinner. He used all his cooking energy on making food for the Roses. 

At home he quickly puts together a sandwich and laughs at himself. _You really didn’t think this whole thing through, did you, Brewer_? 

* * * * *

“Ray, I’m in the middle of something over here. Can you tell me how much paprika I’m supposed to put in?” Patrick’s digging in the cabinet on the opposite side of the kitchen looking for the aforementioned paprika. He finally finds it in the back on the left side, next to small glass bottle of fennel seeds. 

Ray moves over to look at Patrick’s laptop screen. “One teaspoon,” he replies, but then a look of concern falls across his face. “Patrick, are you okay? Why are you making a recipe from the Heart and Stroke Foundation of Canada? You know, my cousin is a cardiologist. She’s very good. I could give you her number.”

Patrick looks up from measuring out the paprika. “I’m fine, Ray. This is for Mr. Rose.”

“Oh, of course! Do you think I should give him my cousin’s number?” 

Patrick shakes his head.“You can give it to me and I’ll make sure he gets it.” Ray means well, but the last thing the Rose family needs right now is Ray gleefully accosting them with his cousin’s contact information. 

Patrick’s made several meals for the Roses now, and he’s found that he enjoys cooking. There's something incredibly satisfying about putting together various ingredients in specific amounts and ending up with a delicious meal. This is the first time Ray has questioned him about it, but Ray’s almost always working late in his office and hasn’t been around much. Today, however, Patrick’s preparing the meal in the morning because he has to stay a little later at the store to accept a late shipment. The limited cooking window made him panic at first, until he remembered Ray had a slow cooker. Problem solved.

The morning at the store passes quickly. Patrick’s waiting for his lunch order at Cafe Tropical when he spots David in a booth, his laptop and a drink sitting on the tabletop. David catches his eye and gives a slight wave, which he interprets as an invitation to come over and talk.

“I’m surprised to see you here. Are you working?” He asks, indicating the laptop.

“Mm, trying to.” There's something in David's voice that tells Patrick there's more to this that he's not saying.

“Is something going on at the motel?” 

“Alexis. Alexis is going on at the motel,” he finally spits out. “It’s impossible to work in the same room when she’s doing assignments. She’s always trying to ask me questions or read me parts of her paper.”

Patrick can’t fight his smile. “And this is better?,” he asks disbelievingly and gesturing to the busy cafe.

“It’s not ideal.”

There's office space at the store. It would be a good excuse to see even more of David. “You know, I have an office upstairs at the store. I only use it occasionally for doing the bookkeeping, usually when I need a break from Ray. You could use it if you want to.” 

The way David's face lights up at the offer makes Patrick's stomach flip. “Yes, if you’re sure.”

Patrick nods.

David closes his laptop. “Okay, let’s go.”

Patrick chuckles at his eagerness. “I’m still waiting for my lunch, but I’m glad you’re excited about the office!”

They don’t have to wait much longer for the food, and he leads David over to the store and up the stairs to the small office. It’s fairly empty, except for a desk with a chair, a printer, and a small trash can. 

Patrick watches David take it in and he suddenly gets self conscious about how plain it is. “I know it’s pretty sparse, but I’m guessing it’s a better than the cafe. Or the motel.”

David is still looking at the room, but then he turns to face Patrick. His dark eyes are shining, and the look floods Patrick with warmth. 

“It’s perfect,” he proclaims, setting his bag down. 

Patrick’s shoulders relax and he smiles. “Okay, I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” David says softly. 

The remaining hours of the day go by quickly. He can’t help but smile to himself and feel a little thrill every time he remembers David is upstairs working. They may not exactly be working together, but he's here, in the same building. Patrick could run up the stairs and see him or talk to him at any moment if he wants to. Later, as he's locking up, David comes downstairs and thanks him one more time. Patrick can’t wait to do this again tomorrow.

When he walks in the door that evening, the smell of the food hits him immediately and he's suddenly filled with nostalgia. He's taken back to his teenage years when he’d get home from school before his parents returned from work, the smell from the slow cooker wafting throughout the house. The memory makes him want to call his mom. He feels a slight pang of guilt for not talking to his parents as much as he should have since he moved away. 

His phone buzzes and when he checks it, the text instantly kills his contented mood. 

**[Rachel]  
I miss you**

Definitely not the kind of reminder of home he wanted. This isn’t the first text she’s sent since he left. There was another one, just yesterday, asking how he was. He's not ready to deal with that particular ghost of his past right now. It would have been difficult enough before David Rose came to town. Now that he knows he’s gay he has no idea what to say to her. He puts his phone away, out of sight. Another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen Big Eden, then you had to know Patrick would end up with cooking duties!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading/liking/commenting; it really means a lot!
> 
> Next chapter: David learns a little about Patrick's past


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David spends a lot of time around Patrick and finds himself getting far too comfortable in Schitt's Creek.

“Ugh.” David glares at the nearly empty toner bottle, irritated with himself that he didn’t think to buy more a few weeks ago when it was getting low. In the recent chaos, it slipped his mind. Now he’ll have to order a bottle to get shipped to the motel, but it won’t arrive before he runs out. There’s no way any place in the area has anything that comes close to meeting his standards as a substitute until he can get more. However, skipping the toner part of his process is also an undesirable option.

“Alexis?” he asks, opening the bathroom door. 

“Mmm?” she murmurs from her bed, engrossed in something on her phone.

“Do you have toner I could use? I need to order more but it’ll take a few days to get here.”

“Oh, I have this sample that I haven’t tried yet,” she says, getting up and brushing past him into the bathroom. She hands him a small bottle.

David turns it over in his hand, carefully examining the label. It’s not a brand he’s familiar with. He makes a face. “Where is this even from?” he asks, giving her a suspicious look.

“One of Patrick’s clients from when he was working for Ray. He helped her with starting some kind of skin care business and she gave him samples to give out at the store.”

“Hmm,” he mumbles doubtfully, and returns to the bathroom to finish his regimen. He adds the bottle to the lineup of products on the sink. It better not strip his skin off, or something equally horrifying. 

When he gets to the store, Patrick is restocking, the sleeves of his light blue button up casually rolled partway up his arm. David stands outside a moment to admire the view. Patrick’s forearms flex as he lifts a box and David stops breathing for a moment. He takes a second to compose himself before walking in the door.

“Morning!” Patrick says, turning to greet him. 

David grunts, which elicits a chuckle from Patrick. 

“I’m going to the cafe in a minute to get my tea. You want a coffee?”

“Yes,” David says, removing his sunglasses. “And a muffin.”

Patrick grins at him and leaves. David can’t help smiling to himself as he watches Patrick’s retreating form. Why does Patrick have to be so nice? He hates the fluttering he feels in his stomach every time he sees him, or every time Patrick offers to do something for him. _This crush is ridiculous_. His brain is logical about all of this, but the rest of his body is failing to comply. 

He’s just getting settled into the office when Patrick returns with his coffee and a blueberry muffin. He eagerly accepts both and takes a tentative sip of the coffee. His eyes widen in surprise. Patrick has somehow remembered his order exactly, even though it’s complicated. 

“Did I get it right?” Patrick asks, studying his face intently. 

“It’s perfect,” he responds. He’s rewarded with a full, sincere smile, and to his dismay his stomach does that stupid fluttery thing again. 

The day passes fairly pleasantly, at least for a typical workday. In between messages to his boss and emails and phone calls to artists, David can hear the shopkeeper’s bell signaling customers coming and going. Occasionally he hears Patrick chatting with them. At one point he hears a familiar voice, and after a moment he recognizes it as Ronnie. She sounds irritated about something, and Patrick seems apologetic. David gets the feeling she doesn’t like Patrick much, and for some reason the thought makes him smile a little. Maybe perfect Patrick Brewer does have flaws after all.

Shortly after lunch, Patrick pokes his head into the office, looking distracted. “David, I’m stepping out for a few minutes and closing the store. If you need to leave before I get back, can you make sure everything’s locked up?” 

David nods, but his interest is piqued. Patrick closing the store for anything other than lunch seems highly unusual. He knows he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he can’t help himself. He listens to Patrick’s footsteps retreating down the stairs and across the store toward the front door.

“Hi Rachel, we need to talk.” Patrick’s voice fades as the door shuts. He’s never heard that particular tone from Patrick before. He seems frustrated, but with a hint of sadness mixed in. _Who is Rachel?_

David finds himself unable to focus while Patrick is gone. He should be working, but instead he keeps imagining who might have been on the other end of that phone call. Someone important enough that Patrick is losing potential business by closing the store for an unknown amount of time in the middle of the day. Someone with whom Patrick appears to be well acquainted. David suddenly realizes how little he actually knows about Patrick. He rarely talks about himself; he never mentions any friends he has here, or what his life was like before he moved to Schitt's Creek. David probably shouldn't be so surprised that he has a life outside of the store.

Patrick returns over an hour later, an unreadable expression on his face as he stands in the office doorway. “Hey, just wanted to let you know I’m back.”

David’s curiosity is eating at him, but doesn’t want to pry. Patrick doesn’t owe him any kind of explanation. “Is everything okay?” he asks, trying to sound light, like he isn’t trying to get Patrick to divulge personal information.

Patrick looks like he’s considering how much he wants to tell him. He must come to a decision, because enters the room and leans against the wall. “Yeah. Just…my ex. She texted me and it turns out she was in town. There were some things we needed to talk about.”

“Oh.” David’s unsure if he likes where this is going. 

“Yeah.” Patrick hesitates a moment, and David can tell he’s debating about whether to say more. David says nothing, waiting it out in order to give him space. 

Patrick stares at a corner of the desk. “She, um, wants to get back together,” he finally says, still not looking at David.

David’s stomach drops. Patrick is going to get back with his ex. Of _course_ he is. He’s the kind of person who marries some sweet, beautiful girl—probably a high school or college sweetheart—and has two or three kids, all looking like miniature versions of their parents. Someone like Patrick Brewer isn’t for him. People as wonderful and nice as Patrick don’t fall for him. And why should he care? He's not staying here; he has to return to New York. But no matter how much he tries not to care, he can't stop the feeling of disappointment that's coursing through him.

“We’ve done this a lot. Break up and get back together,” Patrick continues, pulling David out of his thoughts. “But it’s not happening this time.” He looks up, meeting David’s eyes. 

“Why not?” David’s voice is barely above a whisper.

Patrick’s back to staring at the corner of the desk, which causes David to glance over at it, almost expecting to see something there. 

“I was never happy with her. It took me a long time to realize it. It’s not her fault—she’s great.” He swallows. “It’s, um. It’s me.”

David’s not entirely sure what Patrick means, but he nods. Relief washes over him, but he also feels a twinge of guilt. It was probably a difficult conversation, and Patrick seems to be emotionally drained from it. But he’s still single, and part of David can’t help but celebrate.

“Well, uh, thank you for telling me,” David says, unsure of how to respond.

“Thanks for listening,” Patrick fixes him with those earnest eyes, and he’s certain his heart will stop from the intensity of his gaze.

For days afterward, Patrick’s explanation of “It’s me” sticks in his mind, haunting him. David has some ideas—hopes?—of what it could mean. He also senses a shift in Patrick. Whatever happened in that conversation with his ex, it must have been significant, because Patrick seems lighter afterward. He was never a somber person, but there was always an undercurrent of _something_ running through him that David couldn’t quite identify. Whatever it was, it doesn't seem to be there anymore.

David allows himself to feel a faint spark of hope. _Maybe_.

* * * * *

While David’s setting up in the office, he wonders how many more days he has left of doing this. He recently told his boss he needed to extend his time here, citing the fact that his family still needed his help. He promised her he’d be back in time for their next opening, which he’s been helping to put together from hundreds of miles away. She’s been great about letting him have as much time as he needs, but he still feels a little guilty. He owes everything about his current life in New York to Lauren. She’d been an acquaintance in his days as a gallerist, attending every show he hosted at his gallery. However, most importantly, she wasn’t part of the rich crowd he ran with in those days. She was just someone who loved and understood art and appreciated his vision. He’d seen her social media posts about the gallery she’d just opened and reached out while sitting in the airport awaiting his flight to New York. Not only did she hire him, she’d let him crash with her for a few weeks until he found a place. The apartment and roommate had also come from a tip from Lauren. He can't but feel like he's somehow betraying her kindness by lying about the need to stay longer in Schitt's Creek.

Everything is fine here. His dad is doing well and has jumped back into doing the books for the motel, much to Stevie's relief. Roland has surprisingly stepped up and is doing more work around the motel, so David hasn't been helping like he was when he first arrived. It pains him to admit it, but he's become strangely comfortable. He actually likes coming in here every day, greeting Patrick and working in this tiny makeshift office. The evenings might be his favorite, though. He now waits around every night, restless, until he hears the knock at the door that signals the arrival of Patrick with dinner. Every night he asks Patrick to stay and eat with them, and Patrick always declines. It's their nightly ritual. David knows the real reason he extended his stay in town, but he refuses to admit it to himself.

That afternoon David’s going through the work of an artist they’re trying to entice into doing a show at the gallery when Patrick appears in the doorway.

“Hey, I was going to get lunch over at the cafe soon. Do you want me to pick up anything for you?” Patrick asks.

“Actually, I need a break, so I can come with you if that’s okay.”

“Sure,” Patrick replies, and David can see him staring at his laptop screen. David glances at it, not remembering what he’d been looking at moments before. Patrick Brewer is far too distracting.

“That’s really interesting work,” Patrick says. “I don’t know a lot about art, but I like it.” He blushes a bit, seemingly embarrassed about admitting to his lack of knowledge.

“Oh, yes, it’s really excellent,” David agrees enthusiastically. He gestures at Patrick to come closer to look at the screen. David pulls up more of the artist’s work, and explains some of the pieces. Before he knows it, he’s going on about her use of geometric shapes in her paintings and showing Patrick pieces from some of the artists who have influenced her work. He’s partway through explaining how her master's degree in engineering has allowed her to create her unique mechanical sculptures when he halts mid-sentence, suddenly acutely aware of how much he’s been talking. 

Patrick looks puzzled by the abrupt stop. “Is everything okay, David?”

“I, um…it’s just that I realized I was talking a lot about art, and you wanted lunch and—I don’t know—I’m sorry if I was boring you. Or if it was too much.” David is entirely cognizant of the contortions both his face and body are doing.

“What?” Patrick stares at David, his face unbearably gentle. When he continues, his voice is just as soft as his look. “David, I like how passionate you are about things. Listening to you talk about something you enjoy isn’t boring; your enthusiasm makes it exciting, and makes me want to learn about it. It’s sort of…magnetic.”

A warmth blooms in David’s chest, overwhelming him. He shifts uncomfortably in the chair, unsure how to respond. He can’t remember the last time anyone seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. “Well, um, thank you,” he manages to choke out. 

Patrick smiles at him. “Lunch?” It’s both a question and a reminder.

“Yes, please.”

He practically floats to the cafe, Patrick’s words ringing in his ears. They stay with him all day, warming him more than the Saint Laurent sweater he's wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would someone who works for an art gallery be able to do this much remote work? Probably not, but they probably also wouldn't be able to take months off of work, so this made more sense!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick reflects on how much his life has improved recently, but David's inevitable departure from town looms in the back of his mind.

Having David around the store nearly every day boosts Patrick’s mood more than he could have imagined. He practically jumps out of bed each morning in anticipation of the day. He can’t remember the last time he’d felt so giddy and excited about working. He can’t remember the last time he felt this way in general. 

_This is what it’s like to have a crush on someone_. It's a strange feeling to realize he's just now experiencing something that happens for most people at a much earlier age. The realization makes him both breathless and a little sad. It's difficult to not feel like younger Patrick missed out on something by not figuring out his sexuality earlier. But there’s nothing he can do about that. Anyway, maybe there’s a reason it's happening now, and maybe David Rose was always meant to be the first person he really, truly fell for. He's never been the type of person who believes in that sort of thing, but everything about this feels right.

His heart has become unburdened ever since his talk with Rachel, and after telling David about it. He hasn’t told David he’s gay. He wanted to, and he nearly did when they talked about his conversation with Rachel. But ultimately, he couldn’t do it. He’s not sure why. David would certainly be supportive. That wasn’t the problem. Maybe it’s because David is the reason he figured out his sexuality and it makes him just a little too close to the subject. Maybe it’s because he still feels a little silly about having taken this long to figure things out, while David seems to have known who he was his whole life. Whatever the reason, he’s not ready. 

He told Rachel. She's been in his life for so long, and they’ve been through so much together that he felt he owed it to her. She’d been understanding about it. He knew that it must have hurt, but now she had a reason for why he left and why things had never worked out between them. She’d said she was honored to be the first to know, and promised not to tell anyone. He nearly cried.

He promised to keep in touch and meant it. Their conversation reminded Patrick of why he’d loved Rachel to begin with. He hopes she finds someone who will love her in the ways he couldn’t. She deserves the best. Figuring out he was gay had lifted a weight from his shoulders, but telling Rachel—difficult as it was—had made him even lighter. He’d been carrying the guilt of ending their engagement and leaving town, but now he feels free. 

Even Ray notices the shift in his mood. “Someone’s in a good mood!” he exclaims one morning in which Patrick is practically dancing around the kitchen while making his breakfast. Patrick just smiles in reply. Ray is not terribly subtle and Patrick's pretty sure he's guessed by now that he has feelings for David. He refuses to confirm anything. Ray’s a friend, but he also has a tendency to gossip and he doesn’t need details about his personal life (or lack thereof) getting out to the rest of the town. 

He and David have a routine now. Within an hour of opening, David shows up at the store. If Patrick is with a customer, David gives him a quick wave and a smile as he heads up the stairs to the office. If the store is empty, they’ll talk a little before David starts work. Throughout the day he checks on David, or sometimes David comes down to chat when he needs a break. They often order lunch from the cafe, and sometimes go together. If one of them is busy, the other will go pick up the order. 

Patrick loves it. Running the store is much more interesting than before. He also loves it because he’s learning all kinds of new things about David. He noticed right away that David always has some kind of baked good as part of his meal. In the morning it’s a muffin from the cafe or cinnamon bun from the motel. In the afternoon he’ll order a slice of cake or pie with his lunch. After several days of observing David’s love of sweets, Patrick created a new Pinterest board devoted to desserts. He’s been including them with the Roses’ dinner every evening. 

Most of the time the days at the store blur into one another, but in a pleasant way. Before David came into his life, the days also blended together, but because they were dull. He’s learned there’s a difference between boring and comfortable. There are days that stand out, though. Not because of anything truly exciting, but because of tiny things that wouldn’t be noteworthy to anyone else.

One day when David comes in, something catches Patrick's eye. There, just above David’s left ear, a tiny leaf has lodged itself in his hair. Patrick is utterly transfixed by it, the bright green of the leaf in sharp contrast against David’s dark hair. His instinct is to reach out and brush it away, but he doesn’t want to suddenly touch him—especially not his hair—without permission. Besides, the intimacy of that act is almost too much to bear; the very thought of it makes his body temperature rise. He could tell David about it, let him remove the leaf himself. He likes seeing it there, though; this small imperfection in the otherwise flawless appearance of David Rose. Instead, he just stares at it with a fond smile on his face. When David comes down at lunchtime, the leaf is gone and he wonders if David discovered it or if it came out on its own.

One of the most memorable moments, however, occurs on an otherwise ordinary Wednesday afternoon. The store is empty and his stomach is rumbling, so he decides to run to the cafe, but as usual, he goes up to the office to ask David if he wants to get lunch together.

“I’m really busy with a work thing. Can you just get my usual?” David answers, not looking up from his laptop. 

When Patrick returns from the cafe, he sets David’s food on the desk, David mumbles a distracted “Thanks,” and Patrick decides to let him eat and work in peace. While he’s standing at the cash register he notices something is off. At first he can’t place what’s wrong, but then he sees it. One of the shelves has been completely rearranged. _How is that possible?_ The answer hits him, and he smiles and shakes his head before going back up to the office. He finds David eating his sandwich while scrolling on his phone.

“David?” he starts, in a mock accusatory tone.

“Hm?” The corners of David’s mouth twitch, giving away the smile he’s fighting.

“Did you say you were busy working just so you could stay here and rearrange my store while I got lunch for us?”

David sets his sandwich down. “Mmkay, it wasn't the whole store; it was _one shelf!_ And doesn’t it look better?!” He fixes his gaze on Patrick, challenging him.

Patrick is forced to admit that it's an improvement, and receives a gloating, shit-eating grin from David as a reward. He returns to the register and leaves the shelf untouched. It really does look better, and the placement of the products is more intuitive. David has an eye for this.

_Stay_ , he thinks, not for the first time. _Please, stay_.

* * * * *

Patrick usually has patience for Ray, but not this evening. He’s trying to cook dinner and Ray has been hovering around the kitchen. Most of the time Ray stays out of his way when he's cooking, or sometimes he sits and talks (and talks) to Patrick about his day. He doesn’t mind the talking, and Ray never seems to care that he’s not intently listening. 

Today, though, Ray’s crowding him while he’s trying to do several different things at once. He has a pot on the stove he has to watch, and two items—including a dessert—in the oven. He’s also trying to wash dishes in between checking on everything. If Ray doesn’t stop distracting him, something is going to burn. 

Ray doesn’t seem to understand physical boundaries—he almost never knocks on Patrick’s bedroom door—but he rarely pries into Patrick’s personal life. It’s one of the things Patrick loves about him. In all the time he's been here, Ray's never asked why he moved to a small town and took a lower paying job than the one he’d left. Today, though, it seems like there's something on his mind.

After he bumps into Ray a third time, he’s had it. 

“Ray, is there something you need?” he asks, knowing the impatience is evident in his voice.

Ray, to his credit, doesn’t flinch at his uncharacteristic outburst. “Patrick, are you really doing this for Mr. Rose? Or is it for David?”

Oh. This isn’t a conversation he was expecting to have. “I—“ 

“You know he lives in New York and he’ll be going back soon. I was just talking to Mrs. Rose yesterday. I ran into her in the cafe while I was having lunch and she said—”

“I know!” he says, a little more forcefully than intended.

Ray remains in the same spot, something clearly still on his mind. Patrick impatiently waits for whatever it is he has to say.

“Patrick, I think that maybe you’re wasting your efforts.” There’s no malice in his voice. It’s not a statement that’s intended to be hurtful. But it does hurt.

He lets his anger gets the better of him. “My efforts?!” he explodes. “I’m just cooking food here!”

“If only that were true,” Ray says softly. 

His anger dissipates as quickly as it arose. Ray’s only trying to help. It’s really not fair of him to be angry at Ray—it’s not his fault at all. The real problem is Ray is voicing the concerns Patrick himself has had but refuses to acknowledge. 

“I-I just want things to be nice for him,” he admits.

Ray nods. “Yes. But I want things to be nice for you, too.” 

“I appreciate it. Thanks for looking out for me, Ray.” Patrick gives him a tiny smile. “I’m sorry I blew up at you.”

“It’s okay, Patrick,” Ray says, gently patting his shoulder. Apparently satisfied now that he got this conversation off his chest, he exits the kitchen, leaving Patrick alone with his thoughts.

He knows he’s been in denial about David. He never wants this to end. These have been the best months of his life, and he's gotten used to his new normal. He loves cooking for the Roses. Most of all, though, he loves working in the store, and having David around all the time. There’s something comfortable in their days together there. Sometimes he thinks David feels it, too. 

But David _does_ have to go back to New York. He knows David extended his stay here already. It’s only a matter of time, and it’s going to be painful when he leaves. There’s a part of him that hopes maybe David will realize how much he loves being here with his friends and family and will decide to stay. Or maybe he can get the courage to tell David how he feels, and that will make him want to stay, if he feels the same.

The timer goes off, reminding him to pull the dessert from the oven. Right; he has a meal to finish cooking. He pushes the thoughts aside for now and focuses on the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with THE SCENE from the film. The moment I got the idea for a Big Eden AU for Schitt's Creek, I basically imagined it around that scene. Originally I thought about somehow having half the town at Ray’s house, all trying to advise Patrick while he cooks. In the end, I decided it was better as a sweet scene between Patrick and Ray.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David presents Patrick with an idea for the store.

The motel room is quiet for once. With his parents and sister out, David’s taking advantage of the silence by finally getting back to a book he’s been unsuccessfully trying to read for weeks. As much as he’s strangely enjoyed being with his family lately, he’s barely had a moment alone since he came back to Schitt’s Creek. 

There’s a knock at the door, causing a frustrated sigh to escape his lips. He pulls himself away from the book to answer. Patrick is standing on the other side of the door, containers of food in hand. David stares, confused. 

“Are you going to take the food, David?” Patrick asks, gently pushing the containers toward him. He takes them, but makes no further move.

“Oh, um…I guess no one told Jocelyn that my parents were out this evening. My dad had a follow up appointment this afternoon and they’re going to dinner in Elmdale,” he explains.

“Oh, yeah, I guess someone forgot to tell Jocelyn that,” Patrick says in an odd voice. He’s probably upset he had to go out of his way picking up and delivering the food. 

David glances down at the containers. “Do you want to eat with me? No one’s here, and this is a lot of food for one person.” 

Patrick seems hesitant. Though David had been enjoying the solitude, he finds the idea of a quiet dinner with Patrick more appealing. He tries again. “Please stay for dinner, Patrick.”

Something sparks behind Patrick’s eyes. “Okay,” he agrees.

David deposits the containers on the table and briefly ducks into his parents’ room for a couple of plates and flatware. He opens the largest container and gasps at both the smell and the sight. “Is this homemade pizza?” He asks in wonderment. 

“Yeah. I, uh, think it’s a cauliflower crust pizza.”

“Who knew Jocelyn made this kind of food? I thought she just did, like, casseroles. But everything she’s made lately has been very edible.”

Patrick smirks. “Just edible, huh? I’ll be sure to pass that along. I’m sure Jocelyn will be thrilled to hear such a huge compliment.”

David rolls his eyes. “ _Okay_ , it’s been delicious,” he admits. “And some of it is surprising.”

“Like what?” There’s a strange, slight smile on Patrick’s face that David can’t quite interpret. 

He thinks for a moment. “Like last week, she made these macarons. They were delicate and beautiful, and tasted incredible. I had no idea she could bake like that.”

Patrick’s smile widens, though David can’t quite understand why. 

He takes his first bite of the pizza and practically moans. When he looks up at Patrick, he’s staring at him with wide eyes. David can feel his face getting warm. _Oh god, why did he make that sound?_

To distract himself from his embarrassment, he makes conversation. “So, how did you end up in Schitt’s Creek?” It’s something he’s been wondering about Patrick. He seems like a smart, ambitious guy who could easily be working in finance or something for huge company in Toronto instead of running a general store in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere.

A serious look flickers across Patrick’s face, but his expression goes back to neutral so quickly that at first David wonders if he imagined it. 

“Um, well. I wasn’t happy where I was and I really needed a change.” Patrick doesn’t look at David and instead stares at his plate as though his pizza has suddenly become incredibly interesting. “The ex I told you about. Rachel. After we broke up I came here.” 

There’s definitely more to this story, something he doesn’t want to talk about. David doesn’t want him to feel uncomfortable if he isn’t ready to share this particular part of himself. He decides to give Patrick an out by making a slight change in the subject. “What made you buy the general store?”

Whatever anxiety Patrick was feeling about discussing his past seems to melt away. He tells David about how much of mess he thought the old general store was—David heartily agrees—and that it closed not long after he’d moved to town. Christmas World was possibly going to move in, but once they pulled out and there was no other immediate interest in the space, he decided to take a chance. He had a little money, and with some grants he was able to lease it and try his ideas. So far it’s working fairly well, but he’s constantly trying to come up with ways to improve it and set it apart from other stores in the area.

The conversation sets wheels turning in David’s brain. He has an idea, but doesn’t want to say anything to Patrick yet. He needs to do a little more thinking and some research first, but he’s excited. After they finish eating dinner and Patrick leaves the motel, David sets to work. He’s still working—sketchbook, notebook, and laptop strewn across the bed—when Alexis gets in. 

“You’re working late,” she notes, casting her eyes over the scene.

“Mmm,” he acknowledges absently, barely aware of her presence. She says nothing else and heads into the bathroom to get ready for bed. David realizes he hasn’t even done his evening skincare regimen, he’s been so wrapped up in his idea. He wants to finish so he can present his idea to Patrick tomorrow.

Despite being up late working on his presentation, David’s awake early the next morning, nervous and excited. He rushes through his shower and morning routine, then goes over the details of his proposal one last time. He heads out to the cafe, hoping to catch Patrick before he opens the store. 

As luck would have it, Patrick is walking out of the cafe with his morning tea, just as David arrives. 

“Good morning,” he greets David. "I'm surprised to see you so early."

“I have an idea for you,” David says, ignoring Patrick’s teasing tone. “Do you have time before the store opens?”

“Yeah, I have time,” he replies with that soft smile David likes so much. He likes all versions of Patrick’s smile.

“Okay, I’m just going to get a coffee and I’ll be over there.”

Patrick nods and heads in the direction of the store while David goes into the cafe. Minutes later, he lets himself into the store, which Patrick left unlocked in anticipation of his arrival. He finds Patrick arranging some stock near the front.

“So, what’s your idea?” he asks, picking up his tea from the shelf next to him and moving to stand near David. 

“Can we go to the office? I have a whole…thing,” David replies, waving his hand in a circular motion to punctuate his words.

“Sure.” Patrick looks intrigued, if a little confused. He locks the door again and follows David up the stairs to the office.

David takes a breath and removes his sketchbook and laptop from his bag. He opens the laptop and starts up the slide presentation he created the night before.

“Wow, this is serious,” Patrick says, and though he’s teasing he also sounds impressed.

David pulls one final item from his bag—the small toner bottle Alexis had given him when he’d run out. He sets it on the desk next to his sketchbook. He glances at Patrick, who’s looking at the bottle with a puzzled expression. 

“This was the inspiration,” he explains. “This is one of the best toners I’ve ever used, and I’ve owned skincare products that cost hundreds of dollars.”

David then lays out his idea for Patrick, what he can do to set his store apart from the others in the area. He proposes partnerships with local artisans and farmers and getting exclusive rights to their products, which he could then sell under the brand of the store. He could start with people he knows from the brief time he worked for Ray, and could find others by scoping out local farmers markets and craft shows. He also details how he could change the store’s layout to make it more inviting and take advantage of the large amount of natural light it gets through the front windows. He shows Patrick the sketch he’d made the previous night.

“And if you want to rebrand and relaunch, Alexis would help you. Though you’d probably have to pay her now that she has her degree,” David concludes. He takes what feels like his first breath in minutes and looks at Patrick, nervously awaiting his reply.

“David,” Patrick starts softly, and David’s heart drops. It’s a terrible idea, and Patrick is about to let him down easily. Maybe Patrick wasn’t really serious when he said he was looking for new ideas for the store. Or Patrick just doesn’t want his ideas in particular. He braces himself for whatever is coming next. “This is a great idea. It’s exactly what I’ve been looking for.”

Patrick is beaming at him. It’s almost too intense for David to endure, and he has to look away for a moment. The warmth of his soft brown eyes feels like the sun. 

“It is?” David asks, as the tension drains from his body.

“Yes. I love it.” He grins, and looks at the drawing in the sketchbook which is still in his hands. “Can I get a copy of this?” he asks, turning the book around so the sketch is facing David. 

“You can have that one” David says, taking the sketchbook from Patrick. He folds the page at the binding a couple of times before carefully and neatly tearing it out. He hands it to Patrick. “I’ll send you the presentation, too, if you want.”

“Thank you, David,” he says, accepting the sketch and smiling in that fond way that causes David’s heart to pound. 

* * * * *

Apparently he’s now someone who gets up early, as David is once again awake before nine a.m. This morning it’s because he’s agreed to accompany Stevie to Elmdale. There are some errands she wants to run, and she’s promised they can stop by the bakery that has—in David’s opinion—the best butter tarts in the area. 

On the drive out, he fills her in on his idea for the general store. Like Patrick, she also agrees it’s a good idea. However, she’s quieter about it than he thought she would be, and he isn’t sure how to interpret that. He has other things on his mind, though, like the fact that he’s going back to New York soon. Maybe that’s why Stevie’s being so quiet. It's the unsaid thing looming between him and everyone he cares about in Schitt's Creek, and he's been trying his best not to think about it the past few days. He pushes it out of his mind and forces himself to focus on the barns and fields whizzing past.

Stevie’s errands don’t take long. David, however, takes plenty of time trying to decide between the selection of butter tarts, brownies, and cookies at the bakery. Much to his relief, Stevie seems herself again and very vocally makes him aware of her impatience at his indecision. He finally chooses three butter tarts and two cookies, one of which Stevie immediately swipes as compensation for having so much of her time wasted. 

David is about to bite into his second butter tart when something catches his eye as they’re driving past a row of houses on their way out of Elmdale. He suddenly grabs Stevie’s arm. “Wait, go back!” he shouts. 

“Jesus!” she yells, but turns around at the first opportunity. “What is it?!”

“That yard sale back there. I wanna go,” he answers.

“Okay…” she replies, giving him a strange look.

As soon as they’re parked, he practically flings himself from the car and rushes over to an antique cabinet. “It’s perfect,” he whispers.

“For what?” Stevie asks.

“For the general store.” David inspects it further, looking for the price. “And it’s affordable,” he notes, running a finger over the tag.

“Okay, so you’re just gonna, what, buy this for Patrick?” Stevie asks, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes,” he says, and knows without even looking at her that she’s smirking.

“Uh-huh,” Stevie says. “And how are you going to get this over there? It won’t fit in my car, and I don’t think Roland will let you borrow his truck after the last time.”

He’s determined to get the cabinet to Patrick. It’s so close to what he’d envisioned, he almost can’t believe it. “I’ll figure it out.”

‘Figuring it out’ turns out to be offering an extra $25 to the person running the sale to have someone drive it over to the Schitt’s Creek General Store. She agrees, and says her husband will bring it over later in the afternoon. He grins at Stevie as the woman places a “sold” sign on the cabinet and they head back to the car. 

“How did you even see that from the road?” she asks, glancing back as they pull away.

“It’s a special talent when you have good taste.” He ignores Stevie's eye roll and smiles out the window, already picturing his purchase in the store. He can’t wait for Patrick to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're actually getting toward the end! There's definitely some angst coming up in the next couple of chapters, but it will be resolved, I promise. As always, thanks for reading and commenting!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's happiness is cut short when David informs him of his plans to return to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm posting a few days early, as I had some extra time this week to edit.
> 
> As I warned at the end of the last chapter, this one gets angsty!

Patrick is practically bouncing around the store. It’s a beautiful, sunny day, and he’s humming random bits of songs as he tidies and restocks. After David came to him with his brilliant pitch yesterday, he’s felt like he’s walking on air. The idea itself was exactly what he’d been looking for, but what made him happiest was that David cared enough about his business to come up with an entire plan. His brain keeps telling him not to be too excited, that it didn’t necessarily mean anything, but his heart has other ideas.

Ever since yesterday, he’s been formulating a plan of his own. As well laid out as David’s proposal is, he knows he can’t execute it on his own. He doesn’t have David’s eye for style, nor his discerning taste. No one in town does, except possibly Mrs. Rose. He made up his mind last night—he’s going to ask David to be a partner in the store with him, and run the creative side of the business. Even though he knows it’s premature, he already started putting together the paperwork to get David’s name added to the lease.

He still has his concerns about David having to return to New York, but the way he talks about his family and Stevie, it doesn’t seem like he’ll be leaving soon. When David does eventually go back, he can still have input on any changes in the store. He can even help with researching vendors online. But of course he's hoping maybe David won’t go back. Just the other day he was talking about finding Canadian artists for a show at the gallery in New York. Why would he do that if not to spend more time in Schitt’s Creek?

Near closing time, Patrick is looking out the window when he spots an older man he’s never seen before wheeling a dolly with a large cabinet on it toward Rose Apothecary. He starts to open the door to ask the guy what he’s doing when David suddenly appears, smiling. 

“This is for you,” he says, gesturing at the cabinet. “For the store.”

“David,” he whispers reverently. Between the gift itself and the way David is beaming at him, he can’t find the right words to express his gratitude. 

Instead, he helps the man get the cabinet inside. David moves some items from the back wall, and they settle it into the space. David thanks the stranger as he wheels the empty dolly out, while Patrick admires the new addition to the store.

He’s impressed with how perfectly it fits the vision David proposed. David sees things so clearly. It’s a gift, and one that he doesn’t possess, so he’s always impressed when someone can imagine something and then bring it to life, whether it’s a piece of art or the layout of a store. He longs to tell David all of this. It makes his chest want to burst, the way he feels about him.

Instead he simply says, “This is really great, David. Thank you,” and moves in to hug him. David reciprocates, and Patrick is filled with warmth, but also longing. It feels right, being enveloped by David; his hands spread out across David's broad back, feeling the heat of him against his body. He never wants to leave the embrace, and maybe it goes on for just a bit too long, but David doesn’t seem eager to release him either. 

“You’re welcome.” David finally pulls out of the hug and gives him a genuine smile, but it feels like there’s something sad behind it. “I like thinking about this being here, in your store.”

David won’t make eye contact. There’s a palpable shift in the air. The light, joyful mood from just a moment ago has suddenly disappeared and feels heavier. Patrick feels a sense of dread creeping into him.

David finally breaks the silence. “I’m going back to New York.”

Patrick’s heart sinks. He can feel everything slipping away from him and he desperately needs to find a way to grasp onto it. “Oh,” he says. He has to gather all his strength to continue speaking. “I thought—it’s just that you said you were looking at Canadian artists, so I thought maybe you were staying.”

David, for all his expressiveness, somehow manages to have a look on his face that Patrick can’t quite read. “We’re always looking for new artists. Since I was out here it just made sense to check out people who lived closer to this area.”

Patrick feels ill. Of course there was a more reasonable explanation. It all feels ridiculous now, everything he thought might have been a sign David was interested in staying, or interested in him.

“When are you leaving?” he manages to ask, marveling at his ability to keep his voice neutral.

“After Alexis’ Singles Week thing kicks off. I promised her I’d help out.” David looks like he wants to change the subject. “Are…are you participating?”

Patrick gives a hollow laugh. “No, I have to run the store.” _And there won’t be anyone there I want._

He suddenly wants to be alone, and for the first time since they met, he doesn’t want David around. All he wants is to close the store, go back to his room at Ray’s, shut the door, and stay there forever.

“So, this is, what, a going away present?” he asks, indicating the cabinet. He hates that he can hear the tiny bit of anger that creeps into his voice. 

“No,” David says, and it’s clear by his tone he picked up the edge to Patrick’s words. “It’s more than that. I really want you to have it.”

Patrick doesn’t know how to respond. For a moment, they stand stand awkwardly in the middle of the store, David toying with his rings and Patrick refusing to look at him. He can’t. If he looks at him, he might cry. Or beg him to stay.

“I, um, have work to do,” he finally chokes out. “I need to finish closing up. And then I have to do some bookkeeping.”

David nods. “Yeah, I should go, too. Alexis probably needs help with her…thing.” 

David turns to leave, but stops as he reaches the door. “See you later?” His voice is quiet, and a little strangled.

“Yeah,” he says absently, barely able to get the word out over the lump in his throat. He doesn’t watch David leave. Instead, he goes to grab the broom from the back. 

It takes a few minutes before it sinks in that David said, "See you later.” He squeezes his eyes shut and groans at the realization. He still has to make dinner for the Roses tonight and take it over the motel. Maybe he can call Jocelyn and asks her to tell them she couldn’t make dinner today. No. He can’t make Jocelyn lie for him anymore than she already has. He just has to suck it up and make the damned thing.

For the first time, cooking for the Roses feels like a chore. Even if he was tired from a long day at the store, he always found preparing the food relaxing, especially because there was a possibility of seeing David when he dropped it off. This evening, though, the thought of seeing David fills him with dread. He should go over there with the food and say a proper goodbye. Tomorrow David will probably be too busy helping Alexis prepare for Singles Week, and he won’t get a chance then. 

But when he’s done cooking dinner, he can’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he finds Ray in his office, where he’s working late. From what Patrick can tell, it looks like he’s editing someone’s family photos over a background of a volcano.

“Hey, Ray?”

“Yes, Patrick?” Ray asks, turning to face him.

“I was wondering if you could run the food over to the motel? I’m not feeling well and need to lie down.”

Ray studies him for a moment, and Patrick has the feeling he knows he’s lying. To Ray’s credit, though, he doesn’t comment on it.

“Of course.” Ray saves the file and closes his laptop. 

“Thanks Ray,” he says, relief flooding into him. “I owe you one.”

He flops onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. Just this morning he was going to ask David to be a partner in his store. He’d almost had everything. How could it all have fallen apart in mere minutes?

But of course it had fallen apart. He knew David would leave eventually. Foolish of him to ever imagine David being his business partner, or any other kind of partner. What was he thinking? 

He’s still wallowing in his thoughts when he hears Ray return from dropping off the food. A moment later, Ray’s opening his door. As usual, he doesn’t knock beforehand, but this time Patrick doesn’t mind. 

“Patrick?” he calls into the darkened room.

Patrick sits up and turns on his bedside lamp. “Yeah, Ray?”

“Can I get you anything? You didn’t have dinner. I could order pizza. I just saw that there’s a special on a large over at—“

“No, I’m fine.”

“Let me know if you change your mind,” he replies. 

“Ray?”

Ray pauses in the middle of closing Patrick’s door. “Yes, Patrick?”

“Thank you,” he says, trying to impart as much gratitude into his words and face as possible, hoping Ray will understand what he’s not saying.

“You’re welcome, Patrick.” Ray gives him a gentle smile, and he knows he understood. 

He somehow manages to get out of bed to change into pajamas and brush his teeth. When he's finished, he climbs back into bed. It’s the only place he wants to be right now, but it’s too early to sleep, and even if it wasn’t he knows he wouldn’t be able to. 

It feels wrong to leave things with David the way he did. Should he try to see him before he leaves for New York? What would he even say, though? What could he possibly say to make him stay? And wouldn’t it be selfish of him to try to make him stay? David is an adult, and capable of making up his own mind. If he’s returning to New York, then that’s his decision and he has to respect it. 

No, he can’t go see him one last time, not even to say goodbye. Seeing David again will hurt too much, and he’s not confident he’ll have the strength to not break down. If David comes to see him, then he’ll try his best to hold it together. But he won't go to David. He tries to fall asleep, hoping he'll be functional enough to run the store tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter also contains some angst, this time on David's part. I can't believe there are only three more chapters to edit and put up!
> 
> Thanks for reading/giving kudos/commenting!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of his return to New York, David learns some surprising information and has several meaningful conversations.

David’s thrown himself into packing to try to take his mind off the fact that it’s his last night in Schitt’s Creek. He never thought he would feel this way about leaving this place again. When he’d first arrived here with the rest of his family, all he thought about was getting out—and he did. Now, there’s a hole in his chest that grows wider every time he thinks about leaving in the morning. 

Ever since their conversation in the store, he can’t stop picturing Patrick’s face when he told him he was leaving. They haven’t spoken since. Today he was too busy helping Alexis with Singles Week to do anything else. Mostly, though, he just can’t bring himself to go to the store. He’s not sure Patrick is willing to talk to him, considering Ray delivered the food last night. David was devastated when he opened the door, expecting Patrick. But he’d composed himself and thanked Ray for dropping off dinner. Maybe Patrick was busy with bookkeeping and didn’t have time. That’s what he’s trying to convince himself to believe, anyway, because the other possibility—that Patrick was so upset about his departure that he didn’t want to see him again—is too much to bear.

Making matters worse at the moment is Alexis. Ever since she arrived back at the motel room she’s been practically floating on a cloud of happiness. Her first day of Singles Week was a rousing success, and to top it off, she and Ted are back together. Watching her happily breezing around the room is only compounding his sadness.

Despite all that, he’s genuinely happy for his sister and is pleased that he may have contributed to her newfound joy, in a small way. She’d made him drop off a box of dog sweaters to the clinic, since she had just told Ted she loved him and was trying to avoid an awkward situation. Normally, his instinct would be to run from something as messy as that, but once he was at the clinic Ted looked so lost that he decided to stay and listen. They ended up having a talk in which he’d told Ted what he’d learned from his dad’s heart attack: life is short, and you have to be with the people you care about while they’re here. You can’t let fear hold you back from letting people know how you feel. It was a little cliché, but surprisingly insightful of him. Then he’d eaten part of a dog treat, which somehow apparently hadn’t detracted from his words. In any case, Ted must have taken what he’d said to heart.

Alexis is chattering away about the event and how great it was, and he’s letting her talk uninterrupted. She deserves her happiness, and there’s no need to ruin it with his sadness about leaving. In the middle of her recap she starts moving boxes of materials for Singles Week off of the table in their room, and he notices the empty containers from last night’s dinner. It occurs to him that since Jocelyn just had her baby, she’d no longer be cooking for his family.

“Don’t forget to give those back to Jocelyn,” he says, gesturing toward the containers. “I guess you and mom and dad will have to go back to eating at the cafe now that the baby’s here.”

Alexis just stares at him.

“What?” he asks, exasperated. 

“David, you do know Jocelyn wasn’t making the food, right?”

Now it’s his turn to stare at Alexis. “What are you talking about? Oh god, Roland wasn’t making it, was he?!” He doesn’t want to think about _that_ horrifying prospect.

She gives him a look that he thinks might be pity, maybe? “David,” she says, quietly, “Patrick was cooking the dinners.”

“ _Patrick_???” 

“I thought you knew!”

“No, how would I have known that?!”

“It was, like, obvious! The food was so different after the first couple times. And Jocelyn was pregnant. And he’s so clearly into you!” 

He’s stunned into silence. With just a few words from his sister, everything he thought he knew about Patrick Brewer has been upended. He thinks back on every conversation, every time Patrick offered assistance. Delivering the food (which apparently turned into cooking the food). Giving him his office space. How excited he’d been when he’d offered his suggestion for the store, and how sad he’d seemed yesterday when he’d told him he was leaving. The fact that Ray delivered last night’s dinner. 

But what does this new information mean? What is he supposed to do with it? He still has to go back to New York. He has an apartment there, a job there. The gallery has a new exhibit opening in just a few days and he has to be there for the event. If he and Patrick feel the same way about each other, what do they do? Would long distance even work?

He finally voices this last thought to Alexis. “Even if he’s interested, you know historically long distance has never worked out for me.”

“But Patrick isn’t anything like those people,” she argues.

“Okay, true, but if we did do long distance, then what?” He’s shoving items into his suitcase much more carelessly than he normally would. “It’s either break up, or one of us moves. And can you imagine him moving to New York?”

“Would it be so bad for you to live here again?”

The question stops him in his tracks. Dropping the Rick Owens jeans he was holding, he finally gives up on packing and sits on the bed. Alexis is still looking at him, waiting for an answer. Her expression reminds him of when she would get upset or sad when they were children. His heart cracks open, just a tiny bit.

“I don’t—I’m not—“ he sighs in frustration. His thoughts are a jumble. He doesn’t know how to separate them out from the mixture of emotions he’s also feeling; it’s like trying to untangle two cords that have gotten wrapped around one another.

Alexis must sense his difficulty at expressing his thoughts, because she softens a bit and moves so she’s sitting directly across from him on her bed. She tries a different way into the conversation that she’s obviously wanted to have since he arrived, maybe even before. “Why didn’t you ever visit? You didn’t even come for the holidays.”

He can feel tears starting to form, but he steels himself. “I was…I didn’t think you’d want me here.”

“Why?” Her eyes are gentle, but bore into him, seeking answers.

The room is silent while he tries to gather his thoughts. “Because I left! I ran away and just left you and mom and dad and—and Stevie here! Just to deal with…everything. On your own.”

“Okay, like, yeah, it wasn’t great but we got over it. It doesn’t matter now, David.” She pauses, as though she’s unsure whether she should say the next part. “We love you,” she says, finally.

A strangled “mmm” escapes his throat as emotions slam against the walls it’s taken years for him to carefully craft. But over the course of his time back in Schitt’s Creek, his family, Stevie, and even Patrick have made tiny cracks in those walls. He lets out a small, stifled sob.

He takes a breath and chokes out, “I love you, too.” It comes out softly, like his vocal cords aren’t used to making the sounds.

Alexis suddenly reaches across to hug him; it’s a little awkward at first, but he embraces her as well. When did his sister become so wise? Living in Schitt’s Creek has changed her. How different would he be if he’d stayed in town? It’s something he’s wondered many times since he’s been back.

His thoughts are swirling, rendering him unable to continue packing. He needs to talk to someone else, get another opinion. He heads out the door and over to the motel lobby.

“So, Alexis thinks I should stay here,” he says, sitting down on the lobby’s sofa. 

“Okay,” Stevie says slowly, taking in the gravity of this statement and emerging from behind the desk to sit next to him. “And what do you think?”

He’s quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words. When he finally speaks, he goes straight to the heart of it. “I don’t know if I belong here anymore.”

Stevie smirks. “Did you ever?”

“Okay, I guess I worded that wrong,” he says with a groan. “What I mean is, it feels like while I’ve been in New York everyone here has changed. Like, in a good way. Alexis, you, even my parents. But I’m still who I was.”

David,” she says in a voice softer than he’s ever heard before, “you’ve changed, too.”

“Okay.” He knows she must hear the fact that he doesn’t believe her in his voice. He’d retreated to a place he’d known and was comfortable in, and probably ruined any chance he might have had at becoming a better person. All he says, though, is, “But I didn’t stay.”

“So you went back to New York. But it wasn’t like before. You went there with nothing. You got a job, a place to live. You know what it’s like now to need to work and pay bills, without having the safety of your dad’s money. You did all that on your own.” She stops for a moment, and he knows she’s trying to find the courage to say something sincere. “Honestly? I’m a little jealous. But also impressed.”

He can’t help the smile that curls the corners of his mouth. “You’re impressed. With me?” He’s teasing now, relieved to return to their normal way of communicating. There’s only so much vulnerability they can show to one another before it becomes too painful.

“Fuck, I’m going to regret saying that,” she says, getting up. She rummages in her bag behind the desk, pulling out a joint and holding it up. “Interested?”

“Yes, please.”

She returns to her spot next to him and after she takes a drag and hands over the joint, she asks, “And what about the Patrick situation?”

“There is no ‘Patrick situation,’” he replies, immediately hearing how unconvincing he sounds.

Stevie narrows her eyes at him. 

“All right,” he admits. “I don’t know. He had Ray bring our dinner last night. And did you know he’s the one who’s been cooking?”

Stevie looks surprised. “No, but it makes sense,” she says. “So, what are you going to do?”

* * * * *

He’s not sure if it’s the weed or the talk with Stevie, but he’s feeling more relaxed than he was a couple of hours ago. He still needs to get ready for bed and finish packing his things, but the idea of packing is no longer making him anxious.

“Alexis have you seen my moisturizer?” he asks from the bathroom, noticing a gap in his lineup of skincare bottles.

“I think mom borrowed it.”

“Ugh.”

He opens the door to his parents’s room, but only finds his dad there, sitting in bed and reading. He hears the sound of running water and glances at the closed bathroom door.

His father looks up from his book.“Your mother is showering,” he says. “She should be out soon.”

“Okay,” he replies, and turns to leave.

“Son? Can you come here for a minute?” Johnny pats the bed, inviting David to sit. 

David glances back into Alexis’ room, unsure of what to do. He relents and moves into his parents’ room, cautiously sitting on the edge of the bed. Any time his father wants to have a conversation, it’s always awkward. In the past he would have tried to get out of it, but after nearly losing him he’s willing to indulge his dad in whatever it is he has to say. 

“So, you’re heading back to New York tomorrow,” he begins.

“Yes, that’s the plan.”

His dad looks thoughtful for a moment and David stares at the bedspread, not sure where this is going. It’s all very uncomfortable.

“You know, son, when you left we were all a little angry at first.”

“Mm, yeah, I remember Mom called me, screaming about that stupid bag I took,” he recalls, rolling his eyes. “She demanded I send it back with next day shipping. It was very expensive.”

“Well yes,” his dad replies. “But that’s not what I meant. I just mean—you maybe didn’t go about leaving in the best way—“

“ _Okay_ ,” he says, more annoyance in his voice than he’d like.

“But,” his father continues, “you really stood on your own two feet in New York. I’m proud of you.”

“Oh.” His eyes are suddenly stinging.

“I’m glad you came.” He places a hand on David’s shoulder. “We missed you, your mother and I. And Alexis, too.” 

David swallows painfully over the lump in his throat. “I missed you, too.”

* * * * *

He’s trying to will himself to sleep since he has a morning flight, but it’s impossible. All of the conversations he's had in the past day with Alexis, Stevie, and his dad play on a loop in his head. And then there’s Patrick. He recalls every moment with him, feeling ridiculous that he hadn’t seen the clues before. Maybe he chose to ignore the obvious in order to protect himself, knowing he wasn’t staying in Schitt’s Creek.

When he left he’d thought he belonged in New York. There was always more happening there in a day than in an entire year in Schitt’s Creek. But once he was back there, it hadn’t felt like home. He’d never admit it, but he’d been lonely since moving back. He no longer had any of the so-called friends he’d had prior to losing the money, and had buried himself in his work as soon as he got the job at the gallery. He hadn’t even dated in New York. Not properly. He couldn't allow himself to get emotionally involved with anyone. There were a few hookups, but even those were far fewer than in years past. 

New York had been home once, but it didn’t feel the same anymore. When his family first moved to Schitt’s Creek, he’d gotten a brief taste of what his life could be like there. He thought he’d hated it at the time, but in New York he often found himself thinking fondly on those months. He’d been closer with his family, and had a real friend.

His version of New York, the one he’d known before they lost the money, was closed to him. Restaurants he could no longer afford to go to. Clubs he couldn’t get into anymore. People who weren’t interested in talking to him again. Schitt’s Creek was open, welcoming. He couldn’t see it when they’d first moved there because he’d been so closed off.

Now that he’d spent even more time in town, he could picture himself living here. There was more in Schitt’s Creek for him than there had been in New York. Yes, in New York there was a job and an apartment, but that was it. Both were replaceable. In Schitt’s Creek he had his family, and Stevie, and potentially Patrick, if he hadn’t messed that up. Even if Patrick secretly cooking dinner for his family didn’t mean anything—but how could it not?—he at least had another friend in town, and that was more than what was waiting for him back in New York. He’d have to figure out the job situation, but maybe there was something in Elmdale or one of the other towns in the area. 

He thinks back on the advice he gave Ted that morning, and how he’d felt getting that phone call from Alexis months ago. In the small, darkened motel room, he makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is a very long evening for David, but if Dan can make a timeline that makes little sense, then I'm allowed some room here!
> 
> One of the songs in Big Eden is “Something about What Happens When We Talk” by Lucinda Williams and I highly recommend listening to it. It fits this chapter really well, especially the lines “I can’t stay around because I’m going back south/but all I regret now is I never kissed your mouth."
> 
> The concluding chapter is coming next week, and then just the epilogue is left! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick struggles to cope with life in Schitt's Creek after David's departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here—the chapter you’ve probably been waiting for! Only an epilogue left after this!

Patrick hasn't been this depressed since before he left his hometown, and his former life there. Schitt's Creek had been his escape, but now it feels like there’s nothing he can do, and nowhere he can go that doesn’t remind him of David. In the past, when he was with Rachel, he would just throw himself into his work when he was unhappy. However, the store is one of the worst places for him to be. It feels empty knowing David isn’t upstairs. 

He immediately stops going to the cafe and brings his own lunch to work instead. It’s not just that the cafe reminds him of lunches with David, but he also runs the risk of bumping into one of the Roses or Stevie. Even people are painful reminders of David. He can't even go to his favorite hiking spot anymore. His walks there were instrumental to figuring out who he is, which David also had a key role in. In his mind, that place and the memories of his early encounters with David are forever intertwined. Cooking in Ray’s kitchen makes his heart heavy. He’s become an excellent cook over the course of the last few months, but now he’s back to quick meals—sandwiches, soup, pasta. Anything that requires him to be in the kitchen for as little time as possible. Cooking used to be one of the highlights of his day; a fun, creative outlet. He misses the feeling.

For probably the first time in his life, he’d been so close to complete happiness. It had slipped through his fingers in just a moment. No, that wasn’t entirely true. You can’t lose something if you never had it. And he hadn’t really been anything to David except a friend. 

He’s not even sure he still has David’s friendship. They haven’t spoken since that day in the store. There are times when he has to stop himself from texting him. While he's desperate to talk to David, he also knows he's not ready for that yet. 

There’s no one in town he’s comfortable venting his feelings to. Everyone seems to have a connection to David. There’s Ray, but he’s not the best shoulder to cry on. After he heard about David’s departure, Ray tried to be helpful in his own unique way by offering to reorganize Patrick’s closet for free: “A new perspective might be helpful!” he’d cheerfully proclaimed. Patrick declined. A reorganized closet wasn’t going to mend his heart. Ray’s sympathetic, but Patrick mostly tries to avoid him. He can’t take the pitying looks.

Being in Schitt’s Creek hurts so much that after a couple days—and careful calculations about how much revenue he can afford to lose—he closes the store for several days and makes the long drive out to visit his parents. He needs to be somewhere that doesn’t remind him of David Rose, and the only thing that might heal him a little is the comfort of his parents and his childhood home. 

During the five hour drive, he debates about coming out to them. He wants to tell them about the David situation, but it’s impossible to do so without revealing his sexuality. What if they feel differently about him? What if both his former home and his new home are no longer safe places for him? He’s not eager to start over yet again.

By the time he reaches their house, the weight of the last couple of weeks is too much to bear, especially upon seeing his mother’s kind, open face in person for the first time in months. He can tell by the way she looks at him that she immediately knows something is wrong. The need to tell them the whole story outweighs the fear, and everything comes pouring out of him once they’ve settled down in the living room.

The past few days have already left him emotionally fragile, and their support makes him cry as he fills them in on his life in Schitt's Creek. His mother wraps him in her arms while his dad pats his back. It’s the love he’s needed. That night, in his childhood bedroom, he falls asleep feeling just a little lighter.

The next day, his mother makes him soup and tea, like she would if he was ill. He can’t help but find humor in it. He’s feeling better until that evening’s dessert, which is his mom’s decadent chocolate cake. The moment he takes a bite, his first thought is _David would love this; I should get the recipe from mom_. Then he remembers, and can’t finish his slice. He notices the look that passes between his parents when he puts away the unfinished dessert.

His first two days back home, they give him space. When he’s sullenly moping around his parents’ place for the third day in a row, they finally sit him down for a chat. Initially, when he told them about his feelings for David, they listened and provided empathy and love. However, after days of watching him languish, it seems they’re ready to dispense advice. They offer suggestions, and Patrick turns down each one. He appreciates the help, but they don't seem to understand that he already missed any opportunity he might have had. 

“Why didn’t you just talk to him before he left, son?” his father asks.

“I don’t know. I couldn’t. He has this whole life in New York. Someone like David is meant to be in a big city. I couldn’t ask him to stay,” he explains. If his parents knew David, they would understand that a tiny town like Schitt’s Creek couldn’t possibly hold a personality as enormous as his.

“But shouldn’t he have been allowed to make that decision himself?” his mother observes. “He didn’t know how you feel, so he wasn’t even given a choice.”

He hates that she’s right. But it’s too late now, which he explains to them. He can tell they have more they want to say, but decide to leave it alone. However, the talk shakes him out of his misery, and that evening he resolves to stop moping and to get back to his life. On the fourth and final day with them, he helps his dad clean out the garage and assists his mom with dinner. She’s suitably impressed with his new cooking skills, and for the first time in days he feels happy.

Once he returns from visiting his parents he begins working on changes to the layout of the store. Being there is painful, but he has a business to run. David’s ideas were good, and he still wants to make the proposed changes, even if it hurts. The improvements are met positively, and he just smiles and thanks customers when they compliment him on the store. He feels guilty taking the credit for everything. He needs to hire someone to help him implement the rest of David’s vision, but he can’t bring himself to do it. Not yet. The wound is still too fresh.

Until he can hire someone, Patrick continues to work on the improvements when he can. Today is a quiet day, and he's gotten a lot done. Though he could use the business, he's also grateful for the lack of customers, since the down time is necessary to continue rearranging the store. He already has some new vendors, and he's been working on putting out the products throughout the morning. It's nearly lunch time now and his stomach is starting to rumble. He’s in the back, getting a few items he needs to restock, when he hears the bell. He hopes it’s the pizza he ordered, and not a customer. “Just a second!” he calls out. 

Patrick steps in from the back room and nearly drops the box in his hands. David Rose is standing in the middle of the store, surveying the place. When his eyes land on Patrick, he smiles.

“I like the changes.”

“David, what are you—“

Before Patrick can finish asking, David approaches him and pulls several empty containers out of the bag he’s been holding. ‘“I think these are yours,” he says.

Patrick sets down the box he’s holding and takes the containers. He stares at them, stunned, then sets them aside on top of the box. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t, actually. Alexis figured it out. A long time ago,” his voice is strangled, and his dark brown eyes are filled with emotion. “Thank you,” he whispers. “For everything.”

“You’re welcome.” He stares at David; he can’t believe he’s actually here. They’re standing in nearly the same places they were when they last saw one another just a couple of weeks ago, but today the mood is entirely different. The feeling in the air is electric, and Patrick’s impulse is to kiss him. His eyes flick to David’s lips. He tries to will himself to move forward, but his legs stay stubbornly rooted to the spot. However, David steps closer to him, and then their lips are pressing against each other while David’s hand gently cups the back of his neck. 

The kiss doesn’t last long, but it feels like forever. He tries to take in every sensation: the softness of David’s lips, the prickle of rough stubble brushing against his face, the way his entire body feels electrically charged. He’s never experienced anything like it. It feels right somehow; not just because he’s kissing a man—though that’s certainly part of it—but specifically because it’s David. It’s just the two of them, in the middle of the store, and Patrick’s entire world has changed. He doesn’t care that anyone passing by can look in the large front windows and see him kissing David Rose. If anything, he actually welcomes it. He wants the whole town to know how he feels about David.

When they come out of the kiss, they both smile a little shyly and don’t say anything for a moment. 

“So, are you back, or…?” Patrick asks, tentatively. He realizes he should have asked before they kissed. He wants to kiss David as many times as possible, for as long as possible. If this is only short visit, he’s in trouble.

“I’m back, yes. I’m living here.”

Patrick breaks into a huge grin, and he can’t help himself; he kisses David again. This one is just a brief, celebratory kiss, but it feels so good. 

“I have pizza coming soon. Do you want to eat lunch and talk?” Patrick asks. 

“Yes,” David replies, nodding enthusiastically. 

Patrick grins again. He knew the mention of pizza would entice him.

When the pizza arrives minutes later, Patrick flips the sign to closed and locks the door. They sit side by side at the desk upstairs. The office space no longer makes Patrick feel hollow.

“Why didn’t you let me know you were coming back?” he asks, in between bites.

“I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to talk to me,” David says, already polishing off a slice and reaching for another. “I thought it would be surprise. After the way we left things, I didn't know if it would be a good or bad surprise.”

“It was a good surprise,” he replies, and they both smile at one another. 

He figures this is just as good a time as any to bring up the thing he’s been wanting to talk to David about for weeks. “Before you left, I had something I was going to ask you. But then you said you were leaving for New York, so…” he trails off. 

David knits his brow. “Okay?”

“Would you be interested in co-owning the store with me?” He pauses for a moment, then continues on, and his anxiety about David's answer causes him to rush his words. “This is really your vision, and it’s been doing well since I’ve made the changes you suggested. I could do all the paperwork, you’d just have to sign.”

David’s expression doesn’t change, which only makes Patrick's anxiety worsen. It was too much to hope for, that David would agree to be his partner in the store.

David twists the ring on his first finger, not making eye contact. “Oh. Um, I would, but I don’t really have money. I have a little, but probably not enough to invest in the store.”

Patrick exhales a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Oh, that’s no problem. You bought me the cabinet. We can consider that as part of your investment,” he says, smiling.

“Then…yes,” David smiles back at him. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” he says, firmly. 

“I was thinking of some other things you could do with the store.” David pauses. “ _We_ could do with the store,” he corrects himself. 

The fact that David is already thinking of it as their business fills him with warmth. “Like what?” 

“We could have events sometimes,” he offers.

“Like an open mic night?” Patrick asks.

David makes a face. “Absolutely not! I mean like classes and workshops.”

“Sure,” Patrick replies, a grin creeping onto his face. “But I also like the open mic idea.”

“I take it back—I’m declining the offer to go into business with you!” David declares, but he's smiling. They gently laugh into another kiss. 

After lunch, David helps him with restocking. Patrick can’t stop glancing over at him and grinning. Even when some customers come in and Patrick is ringing them up, he sneaks a look at David, who’s carefully arranging the new skin care products he just got from the one of the vendors he’s managed to secure.

When the store empties out, Patrick notices David staring at the wall behind the counter.

“Is that…?” he asks, indicating a framed picture on the wall with a wave. 

Patrick nods. “Your sketch was the inspiration for the layout changes I’ve been making. I wanted to put it up as a reminder.” 

David smiles faintly for moment before replying, “Well, we’ll have to get a new frame, but I love that you put it up.”

“What’s wrong with the frame?” Patrick challenges.

David merely makes a face and all Patrick can do is laugh. “Okay, I’ll let you choose a frame,” he concedes. 

At this point, Patrick would agree to let David make any change he wants in the store, as long as he stays. David is here—really here—and he’ll do everything in his power to make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has grown a lot since its inception, which originally did not include Patrick visiting his parents. But I really love Clint and Marcy and wanted to put them in, even in a very small way.
> 
> The final chapter is just a short epilogue. I can't believe I've been working on this for six months and now it's almost complete!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is—the final chapter! 
> 
> Even though they’ll never see this because they don’t read fanfic, I want to thank my friends DR and SG for listening to me tell them about this plot and encouraging me in my writing. I love you both!

It’s been a lazy day, and David is savoring it because he doesn’t get many of them. It’s Monday, the one day of the week the store is closed, which means all he wants to do is relax. At the moment he’s draped across Patrick’s sofa, mindlessly scrolling social media. The wonderful, sweet scent of the cookies Patrick is baking is wafts through the air, and music is quietly playing from the bluetooth speaker in the kitchen.

He stops scrolling at a photo posted by his old boss. It’s from Saturday night’s party celebrating the opening of their latest show. In it, Lauren and several of his former co-workers are standing with the artist, their drinks held aloft. In another timeline, a very different version of himself would be in this picture. That David would be living some version of his art gallery dreams in New York, but he wouldn’t know there are other, better dreams. His heart aches for that hypothetical David, who doesn’t know how loved he could be, or how open his own heart could be. He double taps the photo and sets his phone down on the coffee table.

It’s been nearly a year since the day he left that life in New York and returned to Schitt’s Creek with the intention to stay. In that time, he and Patrick have transformed the store into what he’d laid out in his initial proposal, which now feels like a lifetime ago. When work at the store was nearly complete, Alexis informed them that if they were rebranding they should also probably choose a new name. David suggested The Apothecary, but it was Patrick who said Rose Apothecary sounded better. David objected; it had been Patrick’s store from the beginning. But then Patrick said, “David, I leased the store, but you brought it to life,” and that was all he needed to hear to agree to it.

Their days are spent in the store, and other than the fact that they now work together instead of in separate spaces, it’s not that different than before David officially moved back. Well, there’s also the kissing. There were a lot of stock room and office make out sessions (and one memorable office blow job), especially early on. Things between them in the store have considerably calmed down now that they have privacy in Patrick’s new apartment. 

They recently started holding the classes and workshops that David proposed. The only space they had for these events was the upstairs office. David was a little sad when they moved the desk and chairs out. It still felt kind of like his office, in a way. The room always made him nostalgic for the days when he worked up there. But now he had the whole store—and Patrick—so he got over it quickly. David also relented and let Patrick have the open mic nights he wanted, and learned in the most frightening but beautiful way possible that his boyfriend could play guitar and sing. At first having Patrick sing a song to him in front of practically the entire town had been embarrassing, but it was also the loveliest and most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him. Sometimes he can’t believe Patrick is real, or that any part of his current life actually exists. It’s nothing he’d ever imagined when he left Schitt’s Creek a few years ago.

Patrick still cooks for the Roses a couple of times a week, but now David helps. Initially, Patrick was doing the cooking on his own. David would hover around the kitchen, drinking wine and occasionally stealing ingredients to snack on. After a while, Patrick told him if he was going to be in the kitchen, he had to do some of the work. He turned out to be a natural with pairing ingredients and plating. Patrick denies he’s jealous of how quickly David picked up cooking skills, but he knows Patrick well enough by now, and he can tell it bothered him at first. It’s all part of that Patrick Brewer competitive streak he’s come to know and find endearing. They cook the meals together—bumping into each other in Patrick’s tiny kitchen—and take them over to the motel to eat with David’s family. Stevie often joins them. 

Those meals are some of David’s favorite parts of the week. It’s everyone he loves the most in the world, all gathered together. Sometimes, in the middle of dinner, he’ll look around the room and his heart will feel incredibly full. There’s been at least one occasion in which he had to excuse himself to go in the bathroom and wipe his eyes. His laser focus on his work in New York had been a way to curb his loneliness. Now, his days are filled not just with work, but also his family and Stevie and Patrick. 

The kitchen timer starts to beep, pulling David out of the haze of his thoughts. He watches as Patrick removes the cookies from the oven and places them on a cooling rack. David can’t wait for one, even if it means stealing a scalding hot cookie. Patrick, ever attuned to him, brings him two.

“They’re really hot, so give them a minute,” he says, handing over the plate.

Naturally, David ignores this and is shoving one in his mouth before Patrick has even walked away. “Ow, it’s hot!” he exclaims, his voice muffled by the huge bite of cookie in his mouth.

Patrick simply shakes his head, but he’s smiling. David continues to eat the cookie, even with the molten chocolate chips burning the roof of his mouth. The music shifts to a new song as Patrick is starting the dishes, and David hears the volume suddenly go up. A moment later, Patrick’s standing in front of him, offering his hand. Reading the confused look on David’s face, Patrick asks, “Dance?”

David rolls his eyes but accepts. This isn’t the kind of music he likes to listen to, and it’s certainly not something to which he would choose to have a romantic slow dance. But he recognizes the artist as one that Patrick likes. Patrick is always letting David blast Mariah and Beyonce in the apartment and the car, so he indulges him in his dance request. Truthfully, he can’t say no when Patrick looks at him with those soft, honey-brown eyes. Soon they’re swaying back and forth in the small apartment’s limited space, David’s arms draped across Patrick’s shoulders, Patrick’s head nestled into a spot between David’s neck and shoulder, his hands gently resting on David’s back.

He wants this. Forever. The first time he had the thought, it terrified him. Early on in their relationship, he was guarded and cautious, not daring to think this dream could last. No one is ever interested in him in the long term. But after a few months he’d learned to let go a little and start to hope. It’s the simple moments like these that make him believe maybe it will all work out for him this time. As the gravelly-voiced man sings about putting a picture in a frame, David lets himself sink into the embrace just a little more. The complete bliss he feels won’t be contained, and he smiles to himself. Being here, in this town, in the arms of the man he loves feels right. This is where he needs and wants to be. It feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Eden ends with a dance scene (though different than this one) and I wanted to honor that. The song David and Patrick dance to is “Picture in a Frame” by Tom Waits. Noah Reid is a huge Tom Waits fan and so am I.
> 
> If you haven’t seen Big Eden, please find it and watch it if you can. Right now it’s on Amazon Prime in the US, if that's available to you. If you’re looking for a sweet love story that takes place in a small town full of interesting people who are very accepting (sound familiar?!), then this is the film for you! 
> 
> I can’t thank everyone enough for going on this journey with me. I’ve said before that this is the first fic I’ve ever chosen to publish. I was so nervous when I posted the first chapter, but all the kudos and comments have made me so happy. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this, give kudos, and comment!


End file.
